Lost in Translation
by Naidoo
Summary: Takes place during Finger Licking Fifteen. What if the Spanish exchange Ranger has with Cameron Manfred was a lot deeper than "I decline" on Ranger's part? And what if Stephanie happens to have a recording of their conversation and sets out on the quest to figure this out? Will eventually be BABE
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: In Finger Lickin' Fifteen where Ranger helps Steph catch Cameron Manfred, he and Manfred have an exchange in Spanish and I couldn't help but wonder whether what Ranger translated for Steph was really all he said to Manfred. And Voila – a story idea was born. Initially this was supposed to be a oneshot, but kind of took on a life of itself._

 _All usual characters belong to Janet Evanovich, I make no money with this, it is purely entertainment. Though the character of Rosa belongs to me – or my imagination._

* * *

" _What did he say?" I asked Ranger._

" _He said if I let him go, I could have his girl."_

" _And your answer?"_

" _I declined."_

 _(Excerpt from Finger Licking Fifteen)_

Truth was when I asked what his answer had been I might have held my breath for a moment, not sure whether I really wanted to know. Deep down I guess I knew what he might have said, seeing that somehow I didn't see Ranger with someone as cheap as Maureen – and no I didn't say that out of jealousy. Why should I be jealous anyway? It wasn't as if I wanted Ranger in any… ok that was a lie. I wanted him, badly and quite honestly I suspected my constant hiccups with my relationship to Morelli might have something to do with Ranger.

Truth also was that I didn't quite believe his answer. It wasn't that I didn't believe he declined, no, I actually knew he said more than that. I was certainly not having a clue about Spanish. All I could say was _Ola, Gracias_ and _Hasta la vista._ Maybe a few more words but that was it. But I knew despite my lack of Spanish that whatever he said was way longer then _I decline_. And since Ranger was a man of few words I suspected chance were slim that he just sugar-coated his answer for Manfred.

Of course I could have simply asked Ranger, but I suspected his "I declined" answer was all he was going to give me. Even if I asked twice more. Since I didn't speak Spanish and I was anyway not being able to repeat to someone who might speak Spanish what had been said, I guess we'd never find out.

At least I had a somewhat good story to tell Lula and Connie, who I just remembered wanted to let me know at what club they ended up tonight. Thing is we wanted to go out and have a girls night. My plans with Ranger and Manfred kind of interfered with that slightly, but I assured them I'd join them later when we had Manfred taken care of. Connie, knowing how much money Manfred was worth was not going to argue.

Looking at my display I figured why I didn't get a message from Lula so far. My storage was full and the message on my display was advising me about that.

Why was my storage full? I hardly had anything on my phone, other than the occasional E-Mail or an app or two. But it certainly wasn't App Central with hundreds of icons on my screen.

That's when I realized an icon on the top of my screen, right next to the heavily blinking battery icon. Apparently I was recording something. I guess when trying to knock out Cameron Manfred I must have somehow accomplished to activate it by mistake.

Thinking about that for a moment I realized that it might have recorded what Ranger had said to Cameron just a few moments ago.

After we had gotten Manfred to the station, I had gotten my body receipt and managed to drag myself back to RangeMan in order to clean myself up from all the flour I remembered my phone again and its possible recording.

I fished my phone out of my bag, made sure I was alone and looked for the voice recorder. A moment of pressing around and not having a clue what I was doing and I found my phone indeed had a roughly five minute recording. I played it and heard mostly rustling, probably the fabric of my pants and me moving, trying to hit Manfred. I fast-forwarded a bit until I got to the point where Ranger reappeared. A moment later and I had confirmation that I indeed had a recording of Ranger's conversation with Cameron. It was not the best quality but I was certain to someone who spoke Spanish it might make some sense. Problem was, I didn't know anyone besides Ranger who actually spoke Spanish.

Well, I could ask Ella or her husband, but…they worked for Ranger. I assumed they'd hear right away that Ranger was the one talking. And since I didn't know what he had said I sure as hell didn't want someone who knew him to hear. Why that was I wasn't entirely sure.

Technically everyone I knew who actually might speak Spanish was employed by Ranger or RangeMan. Not an option. I knew who these guys were loyal to. And when it was between me and Ranger, I'd lose without question.

None of my friends or family spoke Spanish – or at least not better than what one could pick up in a few years at high school, which made things difficult.

I also didn't want to walk into one of these translation offices, since … well, I didn't know what was said. For all I knew it could have been just a longer version of "No thank you." And I surely wasn't paying some translator's outrageous fee just to have him or her tell me that it was exactly that. Or some dirty joke.

There had to be someone….

"What has you so cranky?" Lula asked a few days later when I stepped into the bonds office. Connie looked up from whatever she was doing and agreed. "Yeah, what's with that frown?"

"I need someone who speaks Spanish to help me with a recording I have," I explained and both looked at me with blank expressions.

"So? Ask Ranger."

"Ok, let me rephrase that. I need someone who speaks Spanish, who isn't Ranger."

At that both looked more than just intrigued.

"What happened? Did you guys have some… falling out?"

"Did Morelli once again decide that he didn't like your contact with Ranger? Cause if he did, I'm gonna slap him…"

"No, and no," I said to both of them. "And why would you think Ranger and me had a falling out?"

At that both looked at each other as if they knew something I didn't.

"Because you ask Ranger for all sort of help…" Connie said.

"I do not," I protested.

"You do. When you need a car," Lula said.

"Or some place to stay," Connie went on.

"When you need to be picked up right after your car was destroyed, stolen or blown up."

"When you need _training_."

"Or help with an FTA."

"When you need cash, or rather a second job."

"When you know you need to shot a few rounds just for practice."

"When Morelli annoys you."

"When you don't know what else to do."

"When you burned down your place again"

"When…."

"Ok stop," I finally said, getting their point. Somehow I had a feeling they could have gotten on with that for a while longer. The way they said it made me sound like I relied a lot on Ranger – and maybe I did. But not this time.

"So…?" Lula asked, looking expectantly.

"So what?" I asked back and saw her rolling her eyes.

"Well, why can't you go to Ranger? Speaking Spanish after all is one of his many _talents,_ " Lula said, with Connie snickering at her comment. Was it just me or did everyone started speaking double entendre these days? I mean, Ranger was king in that category without probably even trying too hard.

I chose to not say anything, mainly because I didn't know what to say. Not that it was necessary, Lula was on a mission and I guessed it wouldn't take her long to get a clue.

"You are keeping a secret from him," she deducted after a few minutes, just to reverse her idea. "No, wait. That is ridiculous. You can't keep no secrets from da man. He always knows where you are, what you are up to and what you seem to think, white girl. Keeping a secret would be impossible."

"It's not a secret I'm keeping," I reassured her. And technically it wasn't a fib.

"Then it is about him," Connie concluded at which Lula looked at her surprised. "Well, it was the only other option," Connie shrugged before returning her attention back to the files on her desk.

I stared at Connie. Lula stared at me and nothing was said for several minutes. Finally I cracked. "Maybe" I said vaguely. But who was I kidding? I might have as well said yes.

Connie and Lula just smiled without saying anything. Odd. Usually these two were all over Ranger and me in that regards.

After a moment of just looking at each other, Connie handed me a stack of files I needed to work on and Lula announced she'd be riding shotgun. Guess things must have been slow in regards of filing. Not that Lula was doing much filing these days anyway. Either she was having breakfast/lunch/dinner, or she did her nails. When it was neither food nor beautification she was shopping.

We took Lula's car, seeing that mine was the Buick for the next few days and you couldn't really blend in with Big Blue. Not that Lula's was any less obvious, but it was doing slightly better.

We seemed to have a run and managed to capture two of our FTAs before lunch, which Lula insisted we have at a diner down the road from the bonds office. Apparently she was on a new diet. Again. There wasn't a week Lula wasn't on a strange and obnoxious diet. None of them ever worked – shocking – but that never stopped her for venturing into newer and apparently more effective ones. This week she was on what she called _The Sides_ diet.

"So, what is the diet all about?" I asked her after we had ordered and I didn't see any diet-related items on her order.

"Well, you only eat the sides and not the actual stuff. Like… when you go to Cluck-in.a-bucket and order extra crispy chicken, you eat the extra crispy crust, but not the chicken."

See, obnoxious.

For a moment I was wondering whether I should point out that the extra crispy skin was probably the fattiest and unhealthiest part of a bucket of extra crispy, but I decided against it. The past has shown that when it comes to diets Lula had set her mind on knowing stuff and whatever you said, she was not listening.

"And what do you do with the chicken?" I asked curious. Seeing that of the 8 bucks you paid for a bucket, 7 were probably for the chicken and one for the extra crispy I wondered what she did with the stuff she actually paid most for.

"I freeze it until I can eat it when I'm done with the diet."

Of course she did. When the food was delivered I spent a moment watching Lula parting her lunch between _Can eat_ and _Can't eat_. Weirdly enough the _can't eat_ portion was a lot smaller then what she actually could eat.

"Ok, gurl. Play it," Lula all of a sudden declared, catching me off-guard and not being certain what she was talking about. "Your Spanish stuff…. Play it. Maybe we can catch a word or something that sounds familiar and makes sense," Lula explained, sipping in her milkshake.

"How do you know I have a recording and not some …piece of writing?" I asked curiously.

Lula just looked at me. "White girl, this ain't a stupid ex-ho," she said at which I just raised my eyebrows. "ou said something about a recording back at the office. Also…If you had it in writtin' you'd just do that google-shit and get it done."

I have to admit for a moment I was surprised. That was actually… well thought.

I sighed, knowing this would lead to nothing. I had replayed the message for myself for felt like a hundred times. And I wasn't able to repeat any of it. Even the audio version of Google Translate which you can speak to in order to get a translation didn't work. But then again I figured the quality was just too bad for the software to catch anything really.

I looked at Lula for a moment, before sighing once more and hitting play. Throughout the audio it became obvious that Lula didn't understand a thing.

"Men like that don't exist anymore," our waitress said all of a sudden. She had the rest of our order in both hands and looked almost rueful.

Looking at her confused for a moment I finally asked what she was talking about.

"That recording," she answered, nodding towards my phone. Her name tag identified her has Rosa.

"You understood what was being said?" I asked surprised. Talking about luck.

"Sure. I might not have gotten every word but… most of it. That rustling sound makes it sometimes hard to understand," she answered nonchalantly, looking at me, before she all of a sudden looked slightly panicked. "I mean… I wasn't eavesdropping. Just… um…."

"It's fine. Actually it's…. great. I was looking for someone who could translate that for me."

At that Rosa seemed to be relieved and grinned at me. "You don't know what he says?" she asked curious and amused.

I shook my head.

"I get a feeling you know the guys that are talking."

"One of the guys," I said.

"You asked him what he said?" she asked, still smiling.

I nodded. "Kind of. I mean… I did ask when they initially had that conversation, but I get a feeling he wasn't telling me the whole… story. He said he declined to whatever offer the other guy made."

I looked at her expectantly, when it occurred to me that she didn't even know who of the two guys I knew. But then again I guess Ranger's _Babe_ might have clarified that pretty much.

"Ooooh," she more or less swooned. "Declining he did."

"What did he say exactly?" Lula asked, curious as well.

That got us a grin from Rosa. Seriously, if she kept standing there smiling any longer I was afraid someone was going to call her out and reprimand her to get back to work and I would never get to the bottom of this.

She looked around for a moment. I wasn't sure whether she did to make sure no one was about to go off on her for standing around, or whether she wanted to make sure there weren't any witnesses.

"I'm assuming you are the one he's talking about," she finally said.

"He's…talking about me?" I asked surprised.

"Oooh, that he does. In a way."

Great, could Rosa be any more cryptic?

"To hell, gurl. What is he saying?" Lula said, losing patience as well.

"You see that one guy tells the other guy that if he lets him go, he could have his girl," she said. And no surprise there, I already knew that. Ranger had volunteered that much.

"And what did he answer?" I asked slowly. I saw her grin at me, shaking her head softly for a moment. This was seriously going to kill me.

With my luck someone would just call her now and I'd never get an answer.

And then she grinned at us. "Well…."

 _TBC…_

* * *

 _Sorry about the cliffhanger. But… well…._

 _Let me know what you think – reviews are fodder for the muse_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: For what it's worth, I am sorry for the cliffhanger. Though…. The cliffhanger at this end isn't much better. Slightly, but not by much. Sorry again._

 _I usually don't write a lot of angst, but someone told me years ago that if I do, I do it well. Not sure whether that still applies, but well… there is a bit of angst ahead._

 _As for what he said,_ aruvqan _wasn't far off. Also… I figured Ranger isn't the guy that confesses his undying love to some FTA. And Steph isn't stupid, so Ranger starting a five minute long monologue would have made her suspicious as well. So I went with what he initially said and tweaked it a bit._

 _When I started the story I thought of it being a quick, funny piece, but my muse decided "Nope, not gonna happen." But rest assured there will be a happy Ending – though whether that happy ending will be M–rated I don't know yet._

 _Thanks for reading, alerting and fav'ing already. And as you might know…Reviews are love and fuel for the muse._

* * *

" _And what did he answer?" I asked slowly. I saw her grin at me, shaking her head softly for a moment. This was seriously going to kill me._

 _With my luck someone would just call her now and I'd never get an answer._

 _And then she grinned at us. "Well…."_

"He said that the girl behind him was all he needed to have," Rosa finally said. "And he said that with a lot of authority and no-bullshit-attitude. Lucky girl," she went on, returning to the swooning. I would be lying if I didn't say there was a part in me that was more or less screaming _Back off, that's my man._

But that was ridiculous, because I had as much claim to Ranger as –

Wait, what had she just said? Did she say Ranger had told Cameron Manfred that I was all he needed to have?

"If I was you, I'd make that move real quick. Guys like that don't stay single long," Rosa reminded me. Not that I needed much of a reminder, thank you very much.

"It's…complicated," was all I could say and I could hear Lula groan.

"He tells some other guy you are all he needs to have. How complicated can it be?" Rosa asked incredulous. When she put it like that she might have a point.

"Well, he…um…isn't the commitment kind of guy. Or relationships. Or….emotions." I decided I wasn't even going to start on the whole 'I love you in my own way' comment. Ranger was an enigma to say the least.

"Honey, they never are."

It seemed like everything was so clear for Rosa. And for Lula apparently as well, since she was busy nodding to what Rosa had just said. Great. Maybe I should sent Lula over to Ranger to clear things up a bit more. Yeah, right. As if that would go down smoothly.

A moment later Rosa was called by another customer. Or a colleague. In all fairness, it didn't matter – since I had a lot of thinking to do. Truth was, I hadn't been entirely sure what I wanted to hear. And thinking about it now, I wasn't even sure why I pursued this so much. It wasn't as if I had any clue or indication that what had been said was about me initially. My goddamn curiosity. I guess my mother would be right: At some point my curiosity would get me killed.

Lula looked at me expectantly and I wasn't sure why.

"What ya' gonna do?" she asked me a moment later.

"About what?"

So I knew, what she was talking about. But truth was, I wasn't sure how to answer that.

Lula looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"About your man, white girl."

"I don't know," I answered honestly. Because I really didn't. For all I knew it was just another complicated issue that somehow fit into "I love you in my own way" debacle.

"Let me get this straight. A guy says he loves you and you just… don't do anything? And did I mention it was a hot guy?"

"Ok, first of all, he didn't say he loves me, he said I was all he needed to have," I replied grim. And even while I said it, I felt ridiculous.

"For Ranger that is the same!"

I rolled my eyes at her, secretly knowing she was actually right.

"It's not as if I can just go and say I'm here. Things are not that simple with him."

"I guess you could lay naked in his bed when he gets home. That would get the message across quite well…" Lula suggested and I had to admit, it would. But no, the options for possible let-downs or refusals and the awkwardness that would result out of this was too much. No way on earth.

Sure, I loved Ranger and I knew he loved me. Just… his form of love and my form of love might not necessarily be the same. And that's where the problems started.

"First of all, he doesn't know that I know what he said to Manfred. I can't just assume I go to him and …do what you said and he will just get with the program. Second of all… he could mean it in a sisterly kind of way. Just because he said I'm the one he needs doesn't mean he needs me _that_ way."

"Sounds to me like you are trying to talk yourself out of this, white girl," Lula said, taking a fry from my plate. "Just tell him you know and see what happens," she suggested and I had to admit, it wasn't bad advice. But talking and Ranger were two things that didn't usually go well together. Ranger was the master of one-word replies. Sometimes these one word replies were also monosyllable.

Two days later I was singing a different tune. Another FTA that had made my life challenging to say the least and another one of Morelli's speeches that I needed a new job _, pronto_ was dragging my mood down, quickly.

Something in me snapped, especially when thinking that a day before Ranger and I did have another one of our alley-meetings, with him being all hands-on just to all of a sudden pull back and leave. Which left me frustrated to say the least and made me wonder what the hell his problem was.

Things had to better time than the present.

So I made my way to Rangemen after Connie had given me a few files of guys I could look into. But they could wait. This couldn't.

I let myself into the underground parking and went up to five, assuming that was the most likely floor to track him down on. Hal, who I ran into when leaving the elevator confirmed my suspicion and pointed towards the end of the floor – Ranger's office.

 _Let's get this going then._

The door to Ranger's office was ajar, but I knew better than this meaning it was an open invitation.

I knocked, waited for a rough "Enter" and stepped in, closing the door behind me.

Ranger looked at me surprised for a moment, probably wondering what happened. He wasn't used to seeing me this early in the day. Well, my early anyway. Also, I never closed the door when I came visiting him in his office.

I opted for one of the comfy chairs opposite of his desk and thought one last time whether I really wanted to do this. I might not have been entirely sure, but looking at us right now, it was kind of hard to back out bow without looking like some fool. .

"I know," I finally said, looking at him. Ranger just looked at me curious.

"What exactly do you know?" he finally asked amused when it became evident that I wasn't going to elaborate any further.

"The conversation you and Cameron Manfred had when we arrested him," I explained and did not see the slightest movement in his features. If he was shocked or surprised he didn't show.

He leaned back in his chair, seeming to wait things out. Of course he wouldn't be the one starting this probably rather awkward conversation.

"I…" I started, but stopped again, not sure how I wanted to get this over with. There were so many things I think I should say, but…. They all didn't seem to do this moment justice. For once in my life I actually decided to take a leap and jump in at the deep ender, with both feet. No turning back.

"For years you and I both have been doing this weird thing. One step forward, two steps back. We dance constantly around each other and the topic of a possible _us._ You mentioned often enough little tidbits that let me believe there will not be any _us_ to be honest, but… you can't just go and say to an FTA that I'm all you needed to have and want me to believe that this doesn't mean anything. I'm not talking about marriage or children, but…something, anything that actually could be considered commitment. And we… have this one night together and you… sent me back to the one guy I came to realize now sees me as a mix of housekeeper and booty call. And there is a part in me that actually wants to be more than that. That wants to have a relationship that is more than just a convenience. And… yes, I know there is stuff in your past which might be dangerous for me, but guess what? How about you let me decided what I want and don't want to put up with or risk?"

"Babe," he started, trying to interrupt my train of thought but thing is I was on a roll.

"I'm so sick of people telling me I should and shouldn't do. Joe seems to think he has to protect me from my job by telling me to not work as a bounty hunter anymore and become a housewife instead. My mother tells me I need to be married and have children. Vinnie tells me what kind of guys I can and can't go after. And you tell me that you aren't good for me. Well guess what, how about everyone just backs the fuck off and lets me decide for a change what I want, can and should do? Clearly…there is something there, on your end that is attracted to me, otherwise we wouldn't be constantly in alleys and you wouldn't always say the things you say… So…either you man up and trust that I myself know what's good for me or …I'm out…." I finally said, surprised at how this conversation ended.

Ranger's eyebrows shot up a fraction of an inch at my last statement. "Are you giving me an ultimatum?" Ranger asked surprised. And ok, technically speaking this was not at all how I had imagined things to go. I didn't plan on loading all this crap on him, but… well, he fit right into that line with my mother and Morelli and everyone else to be fair.

"Yes," I said, purposely saying only one word. Let's beat Mr. handsome-and-mysterious at his own damn game.

"Babe-," he said, and a moment later there was a knock at the door and Tank stood in the office a moment later.

"We have a problem, a security breach. One of the safe-houses isn't safe anymore and the guy we keep there might be dead soon," Tank said with a seriousness I had never seen on him before.

And of course in my one moment of strength where I managed to tell Ranger how it is and maybe make some sort of progress the world was ending – well, the world that Ranger moved in.

A second later Ranger was gone with Tank and I was left to my own devices.

Great. Not really what I had imagined if I was honest.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: maybe I should run away, hiding at the end of this chapter. It will get better, I swear. The muse just went that way and I let her run with it. And yes, my muse is female – she even has a name! That's how crazy I am LOL_

 _Also, it's just a short chapter, but it fit with my_ _story flow :)_

* * *

An hour later I was still sitting in Ranger's office. He hadn't returned while I waited. And maybe that was my answer. I always figured Ranger to be a kind of guy that mans up and tells you if he isn't just that into you when it ever came to the point of me making that kind of fool out of myself.

Seemed like I was wrong.

He didn't even call or sent any kind of message saying that we weren't finished with our conversation. He just…. didn't do anything.

I called him, just to make sure all was ok before I hung him out to dry, but only got his voicemail. Debating whether or not I should leave a message I finally hung up without saying anything. I guess he'd see my call and would eventually get back to me.

RS&RS&RS&RS&RS&RS&RS

I needed to distract myself for the pile of shards m private life seemed to have become, so I pulled the files Connie had given me a few days back and went through them. This might be the best distraction I could up with that wouldn't actually cost me money – ideally – and actually made me some money,

I called Lula, asking whether she wanted to ride shotgun on some of my files.

Of course she was in – when was she ever not? So I picked her up at the office and we decided we needed lunch before any action went down.

Over bucket of extra crispy at Cluck-in-a-Bucket we started strategizing.

"What's with you?" Lula asked all of a sudden out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" I relied surprised, really not sure what she was talking about.

"You look depressed!"

"I don't," I argued and I was sure I didn't. Not that this convinced Lula at all.

"Did you speak to your man?" she finally asked after looking at me for a few moments.

I let out a sigh. I was still sure I didn't look depressed, but maybe I wasn't my usual happy self either. But then again I had not really the most ideal morning in the history of mornings.

"You have to stop calling him my man," I only said.

"Why? Every guy that calls you all he needs to have certainly is your man," Lula argued and I really wish it was that simple.

When I didn't say anything Lula became suspicious.

"What happened?"

"Before or after I issued an ultimatum?" I asked and saw Lula's eyes go wide. Yeah, she wasn't stupid and knew Ranger was probably not the guy who was used to ultimatums.

"What happened to the whole "naked in his bed" shit? Why didn't you do that? Why ultimatums?" she asked confused and I was debating whether I really should go into the whole reasoning why laying naked on Ranger's bed was not the best idea.

"Spur of the moment?" I offered weakly as explanation and saw her look at me doubtful. Not that I blamed her.

"How did Batman take it then?" she asked finally, after I didn't go on.

"He …left," I answered.

"Say what? Did you say he left? Just like that? Without a reply?"

"Well…." I said, letting out a puff of air. "Tank came in and said something about a security breech and that some guy might be dead soon and… well, I guess as far as priorities go I can't compete with an almost dead guy and a security breech," I smiled. I didn't mean it as a joke and I knew Ranger took his job and company very serious. But I figured I might try lightening the mood.

"Did he come back?"

I shook my head. "I waited for an hour and then… well, I left. I called his phone, but only got his voicemail."

"I hope you gave him a piece of your mind, white girl."

"Not really. I figured he'd see my call and get back to me."

"And he hasn't?" she asked and I shook my head once more.

"Maybe he just needs a bit more time or shit went down and he hasn't had time so far to check his phone…" Lula offered.

"Lula, it has been two days," I said, just in case she thought I had just come from Ranger and our conversation had only happened now. Seeing Lula's shocked face that it had taken two days without any form of reaction from _my man_ we both couldn't come up with an explanation that made much sense.

Unless Ranger was lying unconscious in some hospital. Or dead in some morgue.

* * *

 _Post-AN: I'm not the kind of person that kills of characters, so no worries._


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Sorry for the wait, my muse decided all of a sudden to have a million new ideas for new stories, but not feeling the love for this one._

* * *

It took Lula only ten minutes to get a hold of Tank and find out that Ranger was neither unconscious somewhere nor dead in some morgue.

After that it only took me a few moments to realize the true meaning for me. Maybe Ranger's not-answer was enough of an answer by itself. And maybe it was time to admit defeat and move on. Finally - after admitting to myself that I had been nursing a crush on Ricardo Carlos Manoso and that maybe that crush was partly to blame.

"You know what they say…" Connie started when I walked into the office a day later. "The best way to get over a guy is by getting under a new one."

I looked at Lula, who just shrugged. Of course she wouldn't have been able to keep her mouth shut. Sighing I let myself fall on the very well worn out couch by the window and wondered what had gone wrong in my life at some stage.

"You know, I actually know the perfect guy as well," Connie went on, smiling at me widely. "He's a sweetheart. Spanish I believe and really good looking."

"Ohhh, there's an idea I like. I know plenty men as well, white girl. We can hook you up," Lula chimed in excitedly.

"I really don't think this is –"

"Stop thinking, let me call Diego and set up a date. He is a nice guy and if things don't work out at least you'll have a great evening. Because, girl, you need some distraction. Since days you walk through here, looking worse every time."

I was certain Connie was exaggerating, but Lula nodded enthusiastically. And to be honest I hadn't really felt that good to begin with. But who could blame me? But going on a date just for distraction? That somehow sounded like stuff I did for Ranger, just with the difference that the distracting wasn't for myself.

"I-" was all I got out before Connie was already tipping in a number in her phone and a moment later a date was set up. What the hell?

Two days later there was still no word from Ranger and I was getting ready for my date. Somewhere in the back of my mind I decided to go full out and grabbed for the tightest and shortest dress my closet had. It wasn't that I wanted for something to happen tonight, neither was I interested in making tonight a success, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to get into the spirit.

Completed with skyscraper heels and some subtle make-up I was ready to go.

The table had been reserved for 7 p.m. and I was running only slightly late. My companion was already waiting and he looked – delicious for a lack of better word. He had suntanned skin, short dark hair and a smile that was mesmerizing. Maybe Connie had been right, I realized. How could I have doubted her to begin with?

And Connie hadn't been lying. I had only met Diego ten minutes ago but he was a charmer and really hot. He was a gentlemen through and through, if not even old school. In a lot of ways he reminded me of Ranger – and not only because of the Latin-thing going on. So much for distracting.

I was excusing myself for a moment to find the restrooms, made my way there and ran straight into a solid chest shortly before I got to my destination.

Hands steadied me swiftly and I was about to mutter a "sorry" when my skin started tingling and I knew who I ran into. Ranger – of all people and all places. Seriously?

I looked at him for a moment and saw him look at me with a mixture of curiosity and surprise.

He looked his usual hot self. Black head to toe – shirt, slacks, shoes, jacket. Though it was hidden by the jacket rather well I spotted what I assumed was one of his guns – which meant he wasn't here for pleasure.

"Babe, what are you doing here?" Ranger asked and I lifted an eyebrow. Was he asking me what I was doing? After having gone MIA on me?

"I'm here on a date," I said and stood a bit taller, just to make sure he got the point.

"With who?" came his quick reply.

"None of your business," I answered briskly. I wasn't owning him an explanation or anything for that matter. Judging by his expression he didn't like my answer very much, but he was smarter than pushing the issue.

"Babe," was all he said and I admitted I was frustrated. Of all the moments these one-word responses worked, right now was not one of them. But then again, Ranger was never a man of plenty of words.

I mumbled a sorry, pushed past him and escaped into the ladies room. At least some place where he couldn't follow to. Was I a coward for hiding in here? Probably. Did I care? Not at the moment.

A few minutes later I returned to Diego and our table and noticed one or two similar faces out of the corner of my eyes. Lester and Bobby to be more exact. I think I saw them checking twice and looking confused and surprised at me.

Diego was quick in getting up and pulling out my chair for me, before sitting down again after I sat. As mentioned before, old school, and it felt really really good. But I was at a point where I suspected that any kind of male attention was good.

We spent another ten minutes chatting and ordering diner and wine. I had to admit I was having a good time. Diego was a funny and talkative guy, not like someone else I knew. He was into Import-Export which in my experience could mean anything and was talking with a Spanish tang that was really hot when I was honest here.

And then- everything changed. I noticed Ranger appearing next to our table all of a sudden and looking like he was communicating with someone. It wasn't hard for me to guess who it was.

"Diego Garcia-Hernandez?" Ranger asked and Diego nodded. What on earth? "You have to come with me."

"Why?" I asked Ranger, who looked at me for a moment, before signalizing something to someone. A minute later I saw Bobby appearing next to me, his hands on mx shoulders, urging me to get up.

"Babe, if you could give us a moment…"

"I don't think so-," I protested, not that it was heard by anyone really.

The next bit was a bit of a blur. Not sure who started it, or how but all I saw were hands being pushed and pulled and rapid Spanish being exchanged. And all of a sudden…..

Diego was shoved back slightly, his head and upper body was pushed forward on the table, with Ranger having a rather solid grip on Diego and Tank appearing all of a sudden next to Ranger. What the hell?

"What are you doing?" I asked Ranger confused and partly angry, getting up. There was a part in my brain that was thinking he was crashing my date for ridiculous and jealous reasons – but of course that was not the logical part of my brain.

"Do you know who you are dining with, Babe?" was his question and I should have known it would be more than an FTA. Ranger didn't do low bonds and guys that were having trouble with the law due to indecent exposure or similar minor things.

"A friend of Connie's," I only said.

"This is Diego Garcia-Hernandez, the head of the most powerful Columbian drug cartel."

I sank down on my chair, staring absentminded at the wall in the far back.

Great – of course I had to go out with the one guy that would turn out the head of a Columbian drug cartel. Of course! And naturally Ranger was there to witness it and save the day!

Could this get _any_ worse?


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: When I started this story, I intended it to be fun and quick and a short three or four chapter story. Not sure where things went wrong :) All I can do is promise you that I will fix Ranger and and his Babe. I'm not really sure how, but I will ._

 _In regards of people's reactions to the previous chapter: Well... Connie is part of the_ family _, so it isn't as if she has the perfect sense for right and wrong in regards of felonies. Also... just because he is a drug loard doesn't mean he is a mean son of a *itch. I'm certain there are also nice people with that profession out there. And he wasn't FTA, rather the FBI, CIA - or whatever alphabetical government agency - was looking for him. Who you gonna call? :)_

 _As for the end of this chapter... I'M aware that technically it is almost impossible to not know where you are going, but... well, just this once let's pretend it is, ok? :) Also, kudos to JB who actually sparked the idea for that chapter with the review._

* * *

There was no actual word or number high enough to even start capturing the urge for me to roll my eyes. The interesting part though was that the way this evening had ended didn't even surprise me. It was just another more or less normal day in the life of Stephanie Plum. Ok, maybe in regards of how dates had ended this had been the worst so far, but it wasn't as if I was really overcome by surprise.

I watched more or less paralyzed how Ranger took care of Diego and handed him over to Tank and Bobby. When Tank and Bobby took him outside I watched Ranger turn towards me.

"Babe," he simply said and the bad thing was that I had gotten so good at interpreting what Babe could mean, depending on how it was said, that I know what was coming.

"Save it, Carlos," I answer briskly and saw his expression shift for a second. In all the time we knew each other I had never called him Carlos. He had never called me by my name either. It was always Ranger and Babe. But maybe things were changing.

"I haven't spoken to you in days, which was by no means my fault mind you, so you have no rights to lecture me on my evening and my date. Did I know that he was some drug lord? No. Does it matter? Not really. And you wanna know why? Because he apparently was all nice and gentleman and showed at least the slightest bit of interest. And between you and me, he seemed like the kind of man that would back up whatever he said. But then again… that's what I thought about you once as well and look how that turned out!"

"Babe," he said once more and by the tone he had it sounded more like he belittled more, or rather, like I was once again entertainment.

I let out a sigh. "Time have changed, and maybe it is time for me to move forward rather than staying behind. Maybe you were right. Maybe your life doesn't lend itself to relationships, but let's be clear here, Ricardo Carlos Manoso. It isn't the life that's the problem, it's the guy and his attitude. You say there are people out there who want to harm you and those closest to you, yet you have no problems sending me into missions with you where I actually happen to meet these guys? So, does this mean I'm not considered closest to you? Or does it matter, that deep inside, you know your reasoning is at fault? Because so far I managed to get out of these meetings and living on to tell the tale."

There was silence for a moment and a part of me was actually jubilant that for once I had managed to argue Ranger to a point where he simply was speechless. That certainly didn't happen often.

I let out another sigh and decided I needed to get out of here. Quickly. I knew I was possibly running away from this conversation but looking at Ranger, who still seemed to be either speechless or choose to rather not say anything, I didn't seem much like running away.

So I walked. Without looking back. I lifted my head higher, and decided that the times I let anyone walk over me where over. I might not be Wonder Woman in regards of flying and a Lasso of Truth, but I wouldn't be held down or held back once again. Not by Morelli, not by Ranger, not by my mother.

I wasn't really sure whether this all came from or how long it would lasted, but I was taking whatever I could get out of this.

"Do you need a lift?" I heard Lester asking next to me.

I looked over and shock my head, while hailing for a cab. "I got this. But thanks."

Giving the driver my address, I pulled out my phone and dialed Connie first. Naturally I'd only got her mailbox, not that it mattered.

"Hi, thanks for… a date with a drug Lord," I started, but made it sound neutral and not angry. "By the time you actually listen to this you probably have already heard it one way or another. Ranger apparently was on the lookout for Diego and… well, crashed my date, arresting him."

I stopped shortly, thinking about what I'd say next. "I'll… be gone for a while. I figured I need a bit of distance between me and the men in my life – not that Morelli is much part of my life these days. Not sure where I'm going or for how long, but I'll call you once I actually know my destination."

Next was Lula, who I left a similar message.

And then I called grandma Mazur. I knew she and my father had had an argument earlier today and she probably could do with a few days away from the family. SO I offered her my apartment. She'd have to make sure the rent was paid, which she promised wouldn't be a problem – not that I had ever doubted her – and would be there first thing tomorrow. I told her I'd leave the keys with my neighbor and went home. I got a duffle bag, packed a few essentials and left again for the train station.

"Where to, honey?" the lady behind the counter asked. I didn't know, but spotted a map of the train network throughout the US and took one.

Closing my eyes, I let my index finger circle above it, before bringing it down on the map, showing the lady my chosen spot.

"There," I said, seeing her surprised face. "And don't tell me where that is, just sell me the ticket."

Ten minutes later I had my ticket, my instructions on which platform I would be leaving from – not that there were that many to choose from to begin with – and sat on a semi-comfortable seat on my way into an uncertain future. Hopefully a future where drama and bad karma were a thing of the past, or at least didn't appear anytime too soon.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Sorry for the delay. In regards of reactions to the last chapter...It seems like half you were all "yay, finally. She needs distance" while the other half was "she is running away, again!". Obviously different people have different opinions about the same issue. For me she isn't running away. She just needs to get away from a situation to regain perspective and reassess. She needs a bit of distance between herself and the problem. Also, there was an anonymous review who suggests Ranger shall move to Miami and forget about her and that Steph deserves to end up all alone…. As much as I appreciate different views on topics and input as well as constructive criticism, I have to wonder with an approach like that why you'd read a Babe story to start with since it sounds like you don't really root for these two. But… that might be just me. I would have replied in a PM to you, but well… as this was a guest review I obviously can't._

 ** _UPDATE_** _(02May) I actually put a poll up on my profile in regards of the next chapter and whether people might want Ranger POV. Sorry, only had that idea now!_

* * *

I watched the world roll by my window, watched how green shifted to grey and blue and yellowish. Houses became meadows and beaches and just… ocean. It was a somewhat soothing feeling to just sit and look out of the window like I had no care in the world.

Of course I knew that wasn't true, I had plenty of issues to deal with. But for a moment… it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. All the sorrow and issues had been left behind for now. I knew I would have to sit down soon enough and deal with whatever I wanted to do next, but for now, I pulled my knees closer to my chest and watched the world roll by.

I wasn't sure what I was hoping to achieve or do, wasn't even sure what I was really thinking, all I knew was that I needed at least a few days of peace and quiet to think. Some people would see my trip as running away from whatever issues I was dealing with right now. But was I really running? It wasn't as if I did plan on going into hiding or never return. I just needed distance and maybe time to gain a new perspective on things. Sure, I could have done that in New Jersey or its vicinity as well, but… truth was I had a suspicion that ranger would be looking for me soon – though I wasn't quite sure why really. He hadn't shown much interest in my doings or whereabouts for the past few days if not even weeks, so why I thought he'd start looking for me now was not really clear. Maybe it was wishful thinking to some extent.

About half an hour after I had boarded the train I knew where we were heading. It didn't come as a surprise, since they announce quite often were we would stop next and where this train's final destination was. Apparently we were heading for Miami. And a part of me wanted to laugh at the irony. Of all the places I could have picked, it had to be the one where RangeMan held another office? Go figure. Though… I didn't need to go all the way to Miami. I could as well just decide on getting off before. But I hadn't made up my mind yet of what I'd do and I figured I had enough time to think about it.

Ranger probably wouldn't know where I was until tomorrow morning, which gave me a bit of a headstart. And since I only paid cash and didn't have to give my actual name for the train ticket, there was no actual trace of me. Sure, there was video footage, but I guess it would take Ranger at least a few days to go down that route that I might have taken a train.

My phone had been switched off when I had left for the train station. The last thing I needed were my friends and family calling, urging me to come back or questioning what I had done. I needed to get a perspective on a few things in my life and having my mother call me every hour, asking whether I'd be home for dinner was not going to help.

It had been a few hours that we were on the road and we had just left the state of South Carolina, when I decided the next stop was where I'd get off. Why I thought so I didn't know. Maybe it was my inner wish to not be found that quick and with a ticket issued to Miami it was harder finding me when I got off a few stops earlier.

Looking at the timetable I saw Savannah, Georgia was up next. Perfect. That should give me a few days – and maybe I'd be home even before anyone would have been able to find me. Or before trouble had caught up with me. I was Stephanie Plum after all, trouble and mayhem seemed to find me sooner or later. It was just a matter of time.

Maybe a few days was all I needed to clear my head and figure out my next steps.

I didn't have a job to get back to, didn't have anything that actually drew me back to Trenton for a few days, weeks even, if I should choose to extend my break. The only thing that might influence anything was money. I had always been short on cash and that circumstance hadn't magically changed overnight. For the moment I was ok, but I guess if matters got worse and I needed to stay a few days more than I could afford, I could always get a job at a supermarket or waiting tables.

But that was still in the future. For now I didn't even know where my trip was taking me, or for how long I would decide that I needed distance.

I just knew I wouldn't return before I didn't gain some clarity about a few issues. Until then…. Everything was possible.

For the moment I was lost and nothing ever felt better!


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: I actually didn't plan on mixing POVs and I won't for the remaining parts of this story. But I reached a point where I was wondering whether a chapter in Ranger's POV was maybe not the worst of ideas. This is in no way meant as justification or "Can you see his point", as a matter of fact when I started the story, I didn't even intend to him not respond to her. It just came with the flow. And after that I didn't intend on all of this escalating the way it did. I actually had chapter 3 written with him coming to her apartment and admitting he needed time to come around. Well… as you can see that didn't happen_ _J_

 _Strangely enough I get very influenced by reviews. Usually I have a general idea for the next chapter and then read a review and go down a different path from what I intended._

 _And apparently I have found my love for long ANs_ _K_

 _Also, never wrote Ranger POV before – so I hope I didn't screw this up too much_

* * *

Ranger's POV

Stephanie Plum was an enigma to say the least. Whenever I thought I finally got a hold on her and that I managed to figure her out she pulled a 180.

I never had as many problems reading someone as I was experiencing with Babe. The biggest mistake one could make when it came to her, was underestimation. As a matter of fact that was why I secretly believed Morelli and Steph would never work out – he constantly underestimated her and to make matters worse, he belittled her as well.

But Morelli wasn't the only fool who made that mistake. All of us, Vinnie and Helen Plum, Tank and the rest of my guys and even I myself were guilty of having made that very same mistake.

Vinnie only hired her when she threatened him, assuming she'd quit within a week. But she pulled through, got Connie to call me for help and never looked back. Helen Plum thought her daughter's sole purpose in life should be to become a proper 'burg wife with a respectable husband, the two point seven kids and a white picket fence to hold up all pretense. She never saw past that idiotic and old-fashion portrait for a young woman and therefore never saw the extraordinary woman Stephanie Plum was.

I made the same mistake Vinnie had made. I met her and figured she wouldn't last a week. She looked cute in a girl next door kind of way – not usually the woman I would go for – and ate like she planned on dying of a heart disease before she reached the age of 50. She was surrounded by an innocence and fatuity that would eventually break her neck, I figured. Being a bounty hunter required a certain attitude and ruthlessness. Something I didn't see her acquiring anytime soon.

The streets and the thugs that came with the job would eat her alive sooner or later. Or so I thought.

She was in way over her head with going after an FTA like Morelli, without any sort of experience, never having fired a weapon or having any clue how deep this thing could run. I expected her to throw in the towel quickly, realizing her time was better spent shopping at Macy's for tableware or getting her hair and nails done. Steph had to take a lot of crap in her first few days, with plenty of people betting everything they had against her. She proofed them all wrong.

She got her man, the money and the respect she ultimately deserved. And I realized that day that there was more to Stephanie Plum than met the eye. Stephanie Plum quickly proved, she always got her men! And never played by the rules.

From that day forward I swore I'd never underestimate her. And only broke that promise recently.

She and I had developed a rather delicate dance over the years. Truth was that our relationship couldn't be explained. It was a …grey area with parameters that hadn't yet been defined.

I should have known she'd figure out a way to find out what Cameron and I had said. That was the first mistake, when I assumed she wouldn't. The second one was that I didn't think she'd ever actually make a move outside her comfort zone and go for the uncertain – namely a future with me.

I didn't expect anything she did – and certainly not an ultimatum. No one ever had given me an ultimatum. But it fit with her. She wasn't like any of the women before her. She didn't play by any of my rules. It were usually people like her that annoyed the hell out of me. I had set rules that I hardly ever disregarded, but with her… I hardly ever stuck to them.

She laid it all out – putting the ball in my court and exposing herself, making herself vulnerable. Tank's sudden appearance and the emergency with a security breech and a safe house was almost too co-incidental. But it worked in my favor – that's what I at least thought.

I needed time. Time to figure out where to move from here. I knew I wanted her and I wasn't stupid enough to try and argue otherwise. But I knew she deserved better. Better than me, or Morelli for that fact.

If Morelli and I had been the only two men left in this world, I would have been her best choice. But not because I was an arrogant bastard who thought he was better than Morelli. No. Though, that maybe as well. But Morelli treated her like a convenience at best. And Stephanie Plum deserved so much more than being treated like she was only convenient.

I wasn't good enough for her. And truth was, I wasn't sure whether there was anyone out there good enough. In retrospective I could have handled things better and I knew I screwed up when Tank looked at me irritated, mentioning that Lula had just asked whether I was laying unconscious in some hospital bed or worse, a morgue.

The thing was just that I couldn't get back to Stephanie before I didn't know what my answer would be. I knew what it _should_ be, but would and should were two very different things. And since her ultimatum didn't have an actual time frame I could always pretend if I didn't see her I wouldn't have to come up with an answer.

My job wasn't necessarily the safest and life expectancy was not really 100. I didn't want her to wake up one day, with me brought down on a mission and having to realize she threw her life away to take a chance with me. What I did was what I'd done throughout my life. It had become my life one way or another. And I certainly didn't want this to become her life as well.

Stephanie Plum deserved someone better than me. She deserved someone on whose head wasn't a bounty in at least fifteen countries of this world. She deserved to live her life without having to worry whether she'd have to make funeral arrangements for her guy in year from now. I had plenty of enemies and while most were harmless, some weren't.

She hit me right where it hurt – without even meaning to. Jealousy had never been something I'd felt before. When I saw her sit down with Diego Garcia-Hernandez, who was considered to be one of the most dangerous man right now and seeming like she had a good time I realized my reasoning had been wrong. The rational part of me argued that I should be worried for her safety seeing who her dinner companion was. But mostly I felt jealous. And maybe that was my answer right there. Maybe it didn't matter what I did, or that I could technically die any day of the week. Maybe what mattered was only the time we could have. And who knew, maybe we would grow old together and nothing would ever happen.

There was one thing I should have learned from my Babe by now, and that was to live in the now. And worry about tomorrow when it actually came.

It was time to get my head out of my ass and finally give her that answer that I had already known days ago. But finally my brain caught up with my heart.

She spit fire – that's how mad she was with me when I busted her date. And that was something I loved about her. She would never back down. She didn't become intimidated like previous women had. She wasn't impressed with my built or height. She stood her ground and made her voice heard and her opinion known.

And then she walked away – after leaving me speechless once again. I watched her leave the restaurant, head held high and wanted nothing more than to go after her and get this all out of the way. But I couldn't. I had Diego to take care off and get him to the FBI.

Unfortunately, she and _us_ – if she still wanted an us - had to wait – again. But if we eventually sat down and got the _us_ taken care of I would make sure she'd be my priority – my only priority.

When I only reached her mailbox the next day I left a message – and maybe twenty more the hours following that first one.

Soon I'd come to realize how much I'd screwed up. She would be gone – and I would have no way of finding her.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: I try to write as quickly as possible without writting myself too much into a corner I can't get out of again :)_

 _A few of you mentioned they would love to see more Ranger POVs. As much as I get the appeal and curisoity, I'm not sure I'd be able to. I'll see what I can do or come up. but no promises :)_

* * *

 **Stephanie's POV**

Beaches were fascinating places – at least for me.

Symbols you drew in the sand or foot prints you left were forever erased moments later when the water washed over them and restored everything to its initial state. No trace of what had been.

Sometimes I wished live was that simple. That sometimes a wave would come and reset everything back to its original condition. It would make things so much easier.

I looked out on the horizon, felt a gust of wind and pulled my sweatshirt closer to my body. I can't remember how long I had been standing here, with my feet on the wet sand, waves washing every now and then over them and just staring out on the water.

I had been in Savannah for a week now and realized I still had no clue what to do. I was drifting in and out of the days, usually finding myself by the beach during these days and just staring ahead. A part in me wondered whether people around here started assuming I had escaped a mental institution. And that assumption was maybe not entirely wrong.

Looking at my life, at all the mayhem and craziness that I actually considered normal it would probably seem like madness to most people. It wasn't as if it was soap opera material, but it wasn't far off either. There were men – plenty of men – and crazy family. There was the job that brought enough mayhem and other crazies into my life and then there was the main character herself – me. I couldn't argue that most of the trouble I had caused over the last years was by my own doing.

Sometimes I wonder whether things would have gone a lot smoother if I'd actually known what I'd do really. Sure, being a bounty hunter probably required learning on the job, but it also required of you having a certain set of skills that would come in handy. Mine were talking and eating and both didn't help much when it came to chasing FTAs.

Maybe I should be happy that I hadn't died until now – though I came close once or twice. The guys I went after weren't usually picture perfect gentleman crooks. As a matter of fact hadn't it been for Ranger and his Merry Men I'm not certain I'd stand here today, watching the ocean. I'd probably be laying six feet under somewhere.

With a sigh I came to realize what I had been figuring out a lot recently. No matter what I thought, no matter the topic, my thoughts always came back to Ranger. He was without a doubt my hero, my batman without disguise – thought that could be argues, seeing how he was always dressed in black and such. He had always been there with whatever help I needed and he could offer. Until I went and destroyed it all.

It wasn't a moment of weakness that made me think it and I wasn't regretting what I'd done. As a matter of fact I was glad I had spoken my mind. God knows how long I had carried this crush around with me. And eventually it would have affected our (working) relationship. Maybe getting away would do us both good. Seeing we didn't part on the best of terms it was good that we wouldn't see each other for a while.

I didn't regret my words – neither the one at his office, nor my parting words in the restaurant – it was something that needed to be said and that I had felt strongly about. When I told him I was tired of people making decisions for me, I was right. I had been sick of everyone telling me how to live my life and what would be best for me, when all it was would be the best for them.

I wondered what Ranger was doing this very moment and a small part in me wanted him to scramble for answers where I was. I wanted him to not have answers for once. I wanted him to lose control and realize that sometimes he had to let things happen and trust that it all would work in the end.

But…that wasn't Ranger. He always needed to be in control of most situations and didn't like surprises. And maybe that was why him and me wouldn't ever work. Love was something you couldn't predict or control and that usually came with loads of surprises. And maybe he knew that all along and just didn't know how to let me down gently, without making a fool out of himself and breaking that fragile band between us.

And let's be honest, I could be irrational. And I listened more often to my heart then my head. I was the wild child, or the wild card that couldn't be predicted and I found it amusing that Ranger still found as much entertainment in me. I must have been everything he was against. Carbs and Sugar and grease and no workouts, wild and spontaneous and most of the times I didn't even think things through. Surprisingly, we made it work as friends. But then again, he never tried controlling me I just realized. Joe was controlling, trying to push me in a direction I didn't see myself heading anytime soon. Ranger however was always just suggesting or helping me out of messes I had gotten myself in. He never said I should consider other job options or simply just become a burg wife. If anything, he always gave me a feeling that I could be better, that I was doing good and with a bit of help could be so much better.

What exactly did that now say about us? That I wasn't close enough to him for trying to control me? That he redeemed me as someone who couldn't be controlled and therefore didn't need to be? And maybe I just read things into situations that were way simpler and I just made more complicated than they were. Maybe there were no motives.

All this thinking made me go insane and gave me headaches beyond a migraine. When had it all become so complicated? And had it been better if I had just kept my mouth shut? No! Certainly not. It wasn't as if everything was ideal right now, but it certainly could have been worse. All I needed was more time – which I hopefully would have thanks to my little planning.

I had to admit I was amazed at my thinking on the go in retrospective. On my way from my place to the train station I had stopped at the bank, cleared out my account so that I couldn't be tracked through card activity. I only paid cash and hadn't switched my phone on since having left Trenton.

I had swapped bags at my place, searching through my closet and finding a purse I had forgotten all about that sure as hell didn't have any trackers from Ranger in or on it. I had found a make-up bag in the bathroom which would later be used as my storage place for my cash. I had not taken any of my make-up that I dragged around with me daily in my purses and rather opted for buying new stuff.

Ranger's trackers had gotten very sophisticated over the years and had come in all shapes and items. I knew about a tracker that was disguised in one of my lipsticks, compact mirror or even a necklace I wore often. I had chosen to leave everything I wasn't certain about back at mx place.

I knew I couldn't hide forever. Sooner or later I had to let people back in Trenton know that I wasn't dead. Sooner or later I'd make my way back. The question only was when?


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: So… I have a plan. A very rough one anyway. They will meet soon and you will also get another Ranger POV as well. I'm just not sure whether that Ranger POV will be up next, or the one after next. I also just want to remind everyone (cause there have been a few cautions questions) that this will be BABE HEA eventually. I'm not entirely sure what will happen once they have met again, but well… one step at a time. After all Rome wasn't built in a day either, right?_

 _As always, reviews are love and food for the muse!_

* * *

It seemed like luck hadn't run out on me.

After two weeks in Savannah and me spending most of these days by the beach, watching the water and thinking, I decided I needed something useful I could do. I realized I had to, otherwise I'll be thinking about stuff that wasn't good for me.

I got myself a job as a waitress at a small bakery and café that required only a few hours of work each day. The money I earned would help me stay hidden a bit longer. Surprisingly hiring was rather easy and without much fuss. They preferred cash-payments which I found odd, but didn't complain. It worked in my favor.

I had moved out of my cheap hotel and into a small apartment that I had found through a note at the black board in a local supermarket. The landlord was an old lady who was lovely and sweet. She preferred cash as well and quickly was willing to reduce my already cheap rent for help with the house or general errands. As long as she didn't want me to cook I figured I was good.

I had bought a cheap phone in a corner store and had called my mother, Lula and Connie as well as my best friend Mary Lou to let them know I was doing ok and that there was no reason to worry. I had called my parents and Mary Lou first, knowing that with Connie and Lula there was a small chance that Ranger or someone from RangeMan was standing close by and might catch on, trying to track me.

I actually had to laugh at my own paranoia. Ranger probably had already given up on me, if he had tried finding me to begin with. Who knew?

"Where are you?" Connie and Lula asked simultaneously when I called the office. I had found an online tutorial that explained how to block your number when calling someone.

"Somewhere no one knows me," I answered with a smile. I had to realize it was true and it was liberating. Sure, I wasn't some major movie star in Trenton, but people knew me and knew what I did. Worse even, they usually knew about the trouble and mess I got myself in. Usually whatever happened to me provided entertainment and enough gossip for days until I'd follow up with something else.

"Are you doing ok?" Lula asked next and I nodded for a quick moment, realizing they couldn't see me.

"I'm doing fine. I have a somewhat part-time job and a small apartment. I can't complain and doing rather well compared to my life in Trenton."

"That doesn't sound like coming back soon, white gurl," Lula remarked with Connie asking at the same time "When will _you_ be back?"

"I honestly don't know. I guess I'll be back when it feels right. I… I can't really explain it. I just know, that right now Trenton and I need distance from each other," I laughed. "I can't give an exact moment, I just know when I feel like going back, I will come back. But when that will be I don't know. Might be next week, might be in a month, maybe even half a year from now…"

"Oh boy," I heard Lula respond. "Ranger will not like that answer."

I knew sooner or later one of them might have mentioned him and now that Lula did, I couldn't help but ask. "How… is he doing?" I wanted to know, not sure whether I really wanted an answer.

"Not too good," Lula answered after a few moments of silence. Not a good sign. Lula was never quiet and always had an opinion about everything. "He's been trying to find you and well… hasn't succeeded yet – obviously. He has tried calling you daily, but…well, he only always gets your mailbox, without it even ringing. At least that's what Tank has told me. He also said that he isn't sure whether Ranger has actually slept since you left."

I let out a deep breath. Great, now I was feeling guilty for something that wasn't even my fault. "I…I have switched my phone off after I had called you guys that night. And I haven't switched it on since…" I explained the phone. "Maybe one of you can pass it on to Ranger that I called and that… well, that I'm doing good and am well?" I asked, hoping that maybe this bit of information would cease my guilt and help him as well.

There was silence for a while, before I heard Connie speak. "I'm not sure it will help if we can't tell him where you are to be honest."

"That's why I'm not telling you. I can't… risk that one of you lets it slip by mistake and then Ranger and half my family showing up, telling me to come back to Trenton. I need time, right now. And space. And eventually, I'll be back."

"It's been weeks," Lula tried to argue softly. "You sure you will find whatever you are looking for, if you haven't found it til now?"

Lula was right. At this moment, I wasn't even sure what I was looking for. Or what I'd do when I found it. But I had faith and trusted in the fact that I knew what to do once I found my answers and had finished reflecting on my life. And having my family or Ranger or Joe breath down my neck wouldn't help with anything.

"I am sure," I answered certain. Quickly after that we said our goodbyes and I asked them to tell my family that I was doing ok. I knew Lula would tell Tank, who would tell Ranger and the other Merry Men – so that was at least taken care of.

Getting off the phone I couldn't help but wonder about what Lula had said. I didn't expect much, but I searched for my phone and found it in the duffel bag. Stashing it in my purse I made my way to the bus station and bought a return ticket to Florida. I was certain that if Ranger was still looking for me, he'd track my phone. So when he got a location, I wanted it to be somewhere, where I actually wasn't staying. The trip would take only about two hours to get there and two more for coming back. I decided to get a coffee, look at my phone and be on my way back before Ranger would technically be able to make it to an airport. That was of course if he was in Jersey.

Going to Florida also gave me change in scenery for a day. Not that I was tired of Savannah already, but it would be nice to see something new for a while – even if that would only be an hour or so.

The bus ride was uncomfortable to say the least and I certainly was not looking forward to the trip back. The bad seats and bumpy road made me think about the Turbo, probably my most favorite car. It was sleek, sexy and comfortable as hell. Even despite the fact that it lay low on the street you hardly ever felt a bump. But the Turbo was far away and not an option I reminded myself.

I got a coffee and sat down on a bench in a small park, switching my phone back on. I had several dozen missed calls – a few from my mother, two from Connie and Lula each, as well as a few from Mary Lou. But the most missed calls had been from Ranger.

And apparently I had almost fifty messages on my mailbox. Dialing the number, I waited patiently for the first message to play.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: So, I have to admit when I started the story the idea was simply a few chapters and them getting together, a bit of Spanish thrown in there. Well… that worked out well, didn't it?_ _I think I'm so far away from the initial idea and "problem" that I can see Narnia from here. Next chapter will be Ranger's POV for this chapter, so don't get too excited with the end of this chapter :)_

* * *

I made it through the first ten messages before I became confused.

The first several ones from Connie and Lula as well as my mother and Mary Lou. Connie and Lula had been asking what I was up to and whether I really knew what I was doing. Fair question to be honest. I hadn't been known to always make the smartest decisions. They asked me to call them soon, just so they knew I was ok and well.

My mother called because Grandma Mazur had told her she was moving into my apartment for a while and now my mom hoped that meant I was moving in with Joe. I wasn't entirely sure what my mother did all day, but listening to anything I ever said certainly wasn't part of it. I knew I had told her several weeks ago that me and Joe were history for good, but apparently she either hadn't heard it or didn't believe in it.

Mary Lou's message was a lot like Lula's and Connie had been. Just that she finished in wishing me luck and success with the quest I was on. I had actually laugh at her message. Mary Lou was a lot like Ranger in her ways. She never doubted anything I did either and always tried to tell me to try harder or be better. I always wondered whether I actually could do anything wrong in her eyes.

And then there was Ranger's message. All he really said was "Babe" before he hung up again. Usually that was all it took for me to call back. His Babe could have a lot of meanings. It could be said in warning or amusement, it could mean "hi" or "goodbye" it was everything between admiration and confusion. I never had met a guy like him, who could say so many different things with just one word.

All of them had called a second and even third time, when I hadn't called back, but eventually probably got the message that I would get back to them in my own time.

Ranger's second message was another "Babe" followed by a third message that was slightly longer with "Babe, call me". A part of me was glad I hadn't switched my phone back on until now. It made a certain point.

And after that message, I was confused. That were only ten messages. What on earth could the other forty or so be? I don't think any of my friends or family would try calling me so often. Especially when most of their last messages sounded like they got it and would wait for me calling back.

Date-wise we were only a few days after my disappearance now and I was surprised to hear Ranger's voice again. After his two "Babe" messages and his "Babe, call me" I was keen to figure out how many words his next message could have. What I didn't expect was to hear him say "I know I screwed up" before he hung up again. So he got a clue – finally.

Five messages in – all five of them from Ranger – I started realizing that not only had my coffee become cold, but also I started feeling like Ranger apparently finally really got a clue.

His messages never were long, but they were in a weird way spot on and I started feeling really bad. I knew I was right in walking away from the crap that had managed its way into my life and I also knew I was right in telling Ranger about my feelings and issuing that ultimatum – though I just realized I never gave him a time when that ultimatum would run out. Almost through with the first half of messages I realized he sounded broken in a way. Not a "breaks down crying" broken. No, Ranger doesn't cry and as much as I'm all for getting in touch with your female side, seeing Ranger cry would be… weird. To say the least. It wasn't as if it was not manly or anything like that – it was just so…un-Ranger. But then again, maybe he had a whole soft side that I just hadn't discovered yet.

No, Ranger sounded resigned and as if he had given up and I couldn't help but wonder whether that was a good sign. Or maybe it was just completely unrelated to anything to do with me and he just hadn't slept well due to something with RangeMan.

"I think I never told you, but I collected every newspaper article written about the Bombshell Bounty Hunter," was one of his next messages, which made me laugh again. I couldn't picture Ranger cutting through newspapers, collecting clippings and such about me. And maybe that was his intention – to make me laugh.

Somewhere along the voicemails it became apparent that he no longer called in hope to reach me or hear my voice, but to actually communicate – which of course was strange, seeing that technically he was having one-sided conversations. But in all the years I'd known him, we never actually had that many conversations that would qualify as such. In all the years I always felt like he held back and didn't let me see the man that Ranger was. I always got the mask, but hardly ever a glance behind the mask. But right now… I felt like he let go. He didn't say a lot, but what he said actually mattered –at least to me.

"The SWAT cap still looks better on you then it ever looked on me," was other message that made me laugh. He once had said he gave it to me for luck. Apparently that hadn't been his only reason.

In another message he actually didn't speak. All he did was hold his phone to some loudspeaker or something similar and I heard "Hey Jude" by the Beatles, which was an odd choice for someone like Ranger, but I had learned a long time ago that just like me, Ranger couldn't be in one particular box or image. He listed to classical music as much as country or mainstream pop and rock.

People usually saw him and either categorized him as thug – when he was wearing his usual black outfits – or player - when clad in head-to-toe Armani suits. They didn't think that the thug could be also a warm and kind person, or that the player was also a great best friend. For them it was always either or. It was never anything in between. And in a lot of ways that was something we had in common as well. I was always the girl from the 'burg for people, the girl who should settle down with a guy and get on with fulfilling her life's purpose. People never saw me as someone who could actually be more or do more than settle down to become a burg-wife. And for them the perfect 'burg husband was Joseph Morelli, regardless of whether or not I had different views on the matter. So, if you didn't settle down? Well, than you we just not got enough to take care of a guy.

Career? Well, you better not be thinking about that. And 'burg men usually weren't encouraging you to reach for the stars and go for it. Thinking about it, it actually was rather depressing.

And as if reading my thoughts, Ranger's next message was "Wherever you are, I hope you let no one tell you, you can do better or should settle for less or second-best. I hope you are happy wherever you are, Babe" I had laugh once more at his timing.

I was down to the last two messages and wasn't sure whether I wanted to continue listening to them. A part in me was afraid that I would be hearing something along the lines of "We're done", which is ironic seeing that I was walking away and probably indicated something like that already. But I just came to realize, listening to him and his three sentence messages that this certainly was not the case. It wasn't as if I had an epiphany all of a sudden or saw his point – I still didn't. But what I heard in his messages was enough for making me believe that when I return to Trenton eventually, we would certainly need to sit down and talk. And this time we'd talk for real.

The second to the last message surprised me a lot. We were back to short messages and this one only said "I'm sorry".

I wasn't sure what to expect of the last one – which had been left a little over three days ago. And then I heard words which I never expected to hear. "I love you, Stephanie Plum. Unconditionally and not just on my own way."

I was so shocked I almost dropped my phone. And I had to cry. I realized this moment I did miss him. Apart from one or two of his missions, this was the longest we ever had been really apart in all these years. It wasn't a wrong decision to walk away, but it still hurt nevertheless when you realize a thing or two. I was close calling him – but I knew this wouldn't get me anywhere.

I switched the phone off again and got myself another coffee, before getting back to the bus station to board my bus back to Savannah.

Getting back into town a few hours later, I had made a choice. I had plenty of time on the bus to do some thinking and finally came to terms with what I'd be doing. I just needed a few more days or weeks to get it all in place, before I'd be able to get back to Trenton.

Getting off the bus I realized I hadn't eaten anything all day long and felt famished. Considering my options I made my way to the place I waited tables. The food there was amazing and I also got an employee discount – win-win situation, I'd say.

"Hey Steph, what will it be?" Hanson, the owner, greeted me when I walked through the door.

I could only grin, seeing that he knew me apparently way too well, before giving him my order and looking for a place to sit a moment later.

I was walking towards my usual place – by the window in the furthest corner of the café – when I realized that it was already for once occupied. I almost fainted when I realized by whom: Ranger.


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: To answer the question on most people's minds… Hey Jude has no particular reason whatsoever. It was just playing when I wrote that scene in the previous chapter. As a matter of fact, when I wrote it in I was wondering how the hell I'd explain that logical?_

* * *

Ranger's POV

It had been three days since I had left my first messages.

On previous occasions she had always called back within minutes, but then again she wasn't mad at me before. At least not _that_ mad.

When there was still no message after five days I started to worry.

I was slowly reaching a point of giving up – and I'd never given up before. But she made it almost impossible to be found. And maybe that was my clue to begin with. Maybe she didn't want to be found.

It was shocking how RangeMan always had the newest equipment and technology and was able to find almost everyone, but we were struggling to get just the smallest clue as of where she was. All we knew was that she took a train, but we had no idea which one. There were three cross-country routes served out of Trenton and about a million more to neighboring states. She could have gotten on a train to New York and from there to almost everywhere in the world. She could be anywhere – from Philadelphia to Hawaii or even freaking Alaska. From Alaska she could have easily made it to Russia if she paid the right skipper. The possibilities were…endless.

I had asked Tank whether Lula had heard anything and set Santos out to the bail bond office to collect files and find out whether Connie had heard from her. I chose to ignore either look I got from my men with these requests.

Picking up the phone I decided to dial her number again and found the strangest of feelings when only listening to her voice declaring she wasn't able to make it to the phone and to leave a message.

So I did. A whole bunch of them. Almost one every day.

I can't explain why. But it felt good. So I kept doing it hoping that eventually she'd be listening to them and she'd call me back, or that I'd actually reach her.

"I screwed up" was my first message and I was almost close to deleting it, before I decided on hanging up. I didn't second-guess my message because of some psychological shit of me not being able to admit mistakes, no. I've never had a problem admitting I was wrong before. If you screwed up you should be man enough to admit you did. And wasn't it ironic that Stephanie had said almost these exact words before she left the restaurant?

I thought of deleting the message because I wasn't sure whether she wanted to hear them. Maybe she had moved on.

A few messages on it had almost become a daily ritual. I called her number and left a message. Sometimes it were just a few words, sometimes I simply played a song on my laptop and help the mic of the phone to the loudspeakers without saying a word. It weren't any particularly songs that had a special or deeper meaning – they were just a spur of the moment thought, a way of letting her be part of my day.

And sometimes I actually admitted to something I wasn't sure she knew about. Like me collecting the stories in the locals newspapers about her. It was a weird thing – I know – but it was in one way a recognition of her greatness. One could argue that the articles weren't always putting her in the best light and some of these were written for the pure mayhem that was Stephanie Plum. But I always thought in secret every one of these damn reporters admired her for the chaos she created and lived with. Admittedly, I was also proud of her. And I hope I had said it often enough when I had the chance. Stephanie had in my opinion too many people in her life that told her that she should change and gave her a feeling of never being enough and certainly not good enough. She needed more people telling her that she was enough and that she was amazing at everything she did.

When she came into my office, giving me her ultimatum, she herself said that she was sick of people telling her what she could and couldn't do. I never saw myself in that line, but when she said she thought otherwise I was surprised and have to admit, in retrospective, she was right. I also was proud that she finally decided she didn't want people telling her what to do with her life.

I hoped that wherever she was, she didn't end up being surrounded by people like Morelli or her mother – people who tried to belittle her and make her feel like all she could achieve was marriage and kids. So I told her in another message.

I had lost count how many messages I had left by now and quite honestly I didn't care as long as I could continue to leave them. My biggest fear right now was that tomorrow I'd get a message saying there was no more space to leave a message – and to never see her again.

"I'm sorry," was another of my messages. I had hoped this would have been audible in the few dozen I had left before, but I realized I never actually had said the words. And sometimes saying the words made all the difference. At least I hoped they would.

Calling her number the next day, I wasn't sure what my message would be. It would have been a lot easier if she'd picked up the phone to be honest. That way I would at least know she was ok.

And then … the words were just spoke. It was as easy as breathing in a way and I hadn't said these words in years. Mainly because I hadn't felt that way for a long time. But sitting here, calling her phone every day and just leaving messages, I came to realize what she actually meant to me. "I love you, Stephanie Plum," I said into the receiver, hoping there wasn't the slightest bit of doubt when she'd hear the message at some point.

A few minutes after that I got a call from my mother.

"Have you heard about poor Tia Silvia?" my mother asked almost the moment I pick up.

"No, not really," I answered, wondering what my aunt could be up to now. She wasn't the black sheep of the family but slightly crazier and free-spirited then the rest of us. Married four times, always to the oddest of people – magician, hot dog vendor, ice cream taster and a fortune cookie writer – she was always fun to be around, well when growing up anyway.

"Tia Rosella told me that Silvia's latest boyfriend is rather fishy."

"You want me do a background check on him? What's his name?" I asked.

"Julio Enrique Marcos," she said and I was a bit surprised how quickly she could provide me with a name. I typed the name into my laptop's program and got an astonishingly short list with only four names in the US."

"Is he living in Charlotte, Seattle or Oklahoma City?"

Silence for a moment. "I guess Charlotte, seeing that being the closest to your aunt. I'd rather have you fly to her and talk sense into her. You have always been her favorite after all…."

Silence on my part now. "Where does Tia Silvia live these days?" I asked, knowing that my aunt moved around quite a lot. She got bored easily – at least was what she kept telling us.

"Savannah, Georgia," my mother answered and I wasn't really liking it. I had hoped for something a bit closer. With my luck I'll go and just that moment babe shows up here!

"Mamá," I argued and pleaded with only one word.

"Carlos, not a word," my mother shut me up effectively. Whoever thinks I'm the intimidating one never met my mother when she is on a mission to get her will. "It will only be for a few days anyway…"

I resigned, agreeing before she could start her guilt trip. A few hours later I was on a plane to my aunt. It was quite at RangeMan and nothing big should happen the next few days. Tank, Bobbie and Lester should be able to handle any minor issues for a few days.

Standing on my aunt's porch I see her frowning at me when she opens the door.

"Don't tell me your mother, my sister, sent you to talk to me," she laughs, having her hands on her hips for dramatic effect.

"Can't really blame her," I answer with a soft smile. "I've seen your guy's rep sheet."

"Julio is a good guy. Your mother is overreacting," she said, letting me into the house, before she gives me a hug. "People can change, you know?"

I look at her stern for a moment. "A tiger hardly ever changes his stripes. Especially none who has had a rep sheet for the past thirty years."

"You changed," she said and I have to give her credit for at least trying.

"Yes, but only because I was young and naïve when I got into trouble in the first place. And because the judge gave me an ultimatum: the army or juvi."

After three days with my aunt, me not meeting her man and her playing tour guide to me, who was less than enthusiastic about seeing all the sites Savannah had to offer – mainly because my thoughts always went back to Stephanie Plum – she sent me off for dinner since she was having plans with girlfriends.

Tia Silvia recommended me a place – not that I really cared to be honest – and was gone a moment later. I checked in with Tank, making sure everything back home ran smoothly before locating my aunt's recommendation.

Getting a table at the furthest corner by the window, so that I would have a good view of the whole restaurant I placed my order for drinks before studying the menu again for food. A short while later I looked up, assuming the waitress came back to take my order – and was surprised, if not even shocked, for a moment. Standing only a few feet away from my table was the last person I'd expected to see: Stephanie Plum.

tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: You guys are a verz suspicious kind LOL All of you who thought that Ranger's aunt and mother had anything to do with him finding Steph…. Well, no, not for me anyway. But if that's what you want to believe, be my guests As for the chapter…. I apologize for the length, but I didn't want to split it. It was surprisingly harder to write than what I had thought initially. And I figured you guys probably wouldn't mind a longer chapter..._

 _Enjoy yourself. And as always, Reviews are fodder for the muse_

* * *

It was as if time stopped for a moment. I did a double take, even a triple-take to make sure I wasn't imagining things. But every time I focused back on him he was still there, looking equally confused, surprised and shocked as I was feeling. It almost looked like he hadn't expected to find me, which was odd, seeing that we stood opposite of each other and he _had_ found me.

"Babe," I heard him almost whisper, sounding afraid of my answer – or was it my reaction he feared?

I didn't say anything at first, my mind still reeking with the question of how in the hell he had found me. I knew he was good, but this was quite honestly ... amazing.

"Ranger…" I started before being interrupted by Hunter.

"Yo, Steph. You want your order to go or are you eating in?" I heard Hanson shout.

I turned around, looking at my boss for a moment, then looking back at Ranger who still looked surprised, and then back to Hanson. _Aw, what the hell_ I thought to myself.

"Eating in. Thanks Hanson."

I saw him nod before he vanished back into the kitchen a second later and I turned to face Carlos again. I had never felt so uncertain in my life. And I didn't even know why. Technically I could just turn around and walk away until I knew how to handle this, but that was neither mature nor what my new, improved me should be doing. I had been running away from the challenges and hurdles in my life long enough.

I stepped closer, pulled out a chair and sat down, facing Carlos who looked still surprised.

"How did you find me?"

I saw Ranger smile for a second before he answered.

"Honestly?" he asked and I nodded. What big of a secret could it possibly be?

"I didn't," he simply said, making me raise my eyebrows. What the hell?

One of the waitresses choose the exact moment to come and take his order. When she was gone again, he went on.

"This is purely co-incidental. I was in town to visit my aunt actually. She recommended I should get dinner here, seeing she had plans for tonight. And then you walked in."

I actually had to laugh. I couldn't help it but the fact that Ranger, who could probably find you in the middle of freaking Siberia was only able to find me due to luck and coincident, was funny. But then again, maybe he hadn't looked for me really.

"Don't say that, Babe. I have been spending the past few weeks trying to find you. I would never _not_ look for you. Especially after how we left things."

I let out a sigh. Right into the hard part of our conversation. When I had thought about how things would go on our first meeting after my leaving I had imagined some small talk for a while before we cracked down on the topic of… well, of us.

"I'm not sorry," I said with a strong voice, having to give it a somewhat dramatic pause when my food was set in front of me. I knew my statement made me sound like a bitch really, and judging by Ranger's expression he hadn't expected that sort of reply. "I am not sorry for what I said and how I said it. It… had to be said sooner or later or I would have dragged that round with me forever. That way… I…you… we actually know where I'm standing. I of course don't know your reply or response, but over the last few weeks I came to realize it doesn't matter."

I saw his eyebrows shot up and realized that this probably made me sound even more like the biggest bitch.

"It doesn't matter, Babe?" he asked, his usual, cool, collected self. For a moment I wondered whether it was just for show, whether he was really that cool and collected in this very moment.

"Yes, it doesn't matter. Because… I can't change it anyway. I can't make you see things my way. I can't force you to say things I'd like to hear and I certainly can't make you feel the way I feel. So… I spoke my mind, told you where I stood and…what you make of it is up to you."

Of course I knew before, or had hoped by the way we had been with each other, that he felt similar. And since his last voicemail I knew. What I didn't know of course was where he'd go from there. Saying you love someone and doing something with it were two very different things.

"After all… _Moro viejo nunca será buen cristiano.*_

I saw Ranger sit back in his chair, looking at me more than just surprised. "You speak Spanish now?"

"I figured speaking an additional language is always handy," I smiled, before continuing. "Especially when dealing with you," I laughed. It had been a part of my plan to make a few changes in my life. It wasn't as if I expected to use it frequently – but I figured I didn't want to get in a similar situation where someone said something and I had no clue whatsoever what was being said.

Of course, I couldn't learn to speak every language now, but I figured if I pick up a more common language the risk of finding myself in a situation like the previous one would be minimized. Especially seeing that most people in my life who spoke an additional language, spoke Spanish. I had only started a few weeks ago, so I was less than confident or even anywhere close to fluent, but it helped knowing I could make out a few words by now. And could respond.

"Dealing with me?" Ranger asked amused, his almost smile displayed. "So that means I'm still part of your life somehow?"

His question stunned me for a moment. How could he….? Did he really think I would cut all ties never to be seen again? I looked at him, studied his facial expression and had to realize a part of him really seemed to think that.

I smiled at him sympathetically, feeling actually sorry again for the mess I seemed to have created. Great, here was I thinking, after all these weeks of drama-free time that I finally lost that ability.

"Carlos," I started, choosing his name willingly instead of going with nicknames. It seemed to fit better somehow. "We both draw to each other like moths to the flame. Not being part of each other's' lives one way or another is…well, it simply isn't an option. I actually believe if one of us would move to the other end of the world we'd still be in each other's lives constantly."

That made him smile. He knew I was right.

"When you come back to Trenton I want to make this right. I want that chance of an 'us', if that is still on the table. I want that chance for a date and to make thing how they should have been from the moment you issued that ultimatum in my office. Which by the way still shocks me. Few people have been that bold – "

"Sometimes you have to take a risk, even if that means being maimed," I grinned, knowing he would never hurt me. But I guess people who weren't me and went down that road probably could maybe end up being maimed. Wasn't I lucky?

I heard him laugh, which never happened really either. He was always so closed off and hardly ever smiled or laughed. Except it was about, or rather with me. He once said that he put me down as entertainment in his budget. A lot of people would probably have been angry about it, but I always found it amusing. Ricardo Carlos Manoso was a guy who could do with a lot more entertainment. As a matter of fact, I wondered where he found his entertainment before I stepped into his life.

Maybe something to dig into once I'd be back in Trenton.

"The only people at risk getting maimed are either RangeMen or people that hurt you," he explained to me. Good to know I wasn't at risk then.

"Running away was maybe a drastic step but…. needed," I said all of a sudden. He shrugged for a moment, forking a vegetable of his food that had made its way to our table a few minutes ago.

"Getting away wasn't a bad thing, Babe. Sometimes you have to take a step back to move forward. You needed time and you needed to regain what was important to you without all of us –your friends, family and those closest to you – trying to influence you. You had to deal with people telling you what to do for way too long. People…. Underappreciated and underestimated you constantly. Even I did – at least in regards of underestimation."

That actually meant he appreciated having me in his life? Despite the fact that I managed to lose or rather destroy his cars on a regular basis. Or getting him and his men in trouble. Interesting.

"You underestimated me?" I asked surprised. Almost everyone I knew always told me that I couldn't do something on a daily basis. As a matter of fact Ranger was the only one who never told me. Well once, when we met for the first time and he made it clear he thought I was in way over my head with going after an FTA like Morelli. But that had been pretty much the first and also last time.

"Maybe not as much as everyone else. But even I ain't perfect," he smiled, almost blinding me.

"No, say it ain't so…." I said shocked, mocking him playfully.

" 'fraid so, Babe. But you see. You always had it in you to be better than what most people in your life thought you could be. I never doubted that. You were just surrounded by too many people telling you that you couldn't do something or that you dreamed too big. But truth is, it weren't your dreams that were too big, it is their minds that are too small and narrow."

"Jeez, you gonna take that motivational speech on tour soon?" I asked, being slightly confused by this side of Ranger. It wasn't as if we always only had been playful or non-serious, and he had given me a piece of his mind once or twice before, but never in this serious tone. And for a moment I knew, sooner or later we'd be alright. I needed more people like him and his Merry Men who believed in the fact that somehow I'd always had a plan – regardless of how lunatic it sounded. Sometimes I needed their help, sometimes I didn't. But the main thing was, they actually believed in me and always gave me a feeling to try harder or become better.

"Thinking about it," Ranger replied playfully with a wink and I really, really liked this side. "You joining me if I do?"

I just grinned back, laughing a moment later. Just like that the ease I was feeling with Ranger and our banter had made its way back into our conversation.

"I think I have left Trenton already for too long of a time. So I'm afraid you're on your own with this one. But I'm sure Cal or Tank wouldn't mind coming. As a matter of fact, they might find their motivation as well. Win-win," I said, smiling, giggling a moment later. A first in the last couple of weeks. Not that I had been depressed, just…. mellow.

"Trenton can do without you a while longer. I, on the other hand might not."

"I'll… be going back once I know for sure what I'll be doing once I'm back," I said and it didn't go unnoticed that Ranger was the only one who never asked the question of "when will you be back?"

Connie and Lula, Mary Lou and my mother all had asked that question either in their voicemails or when I called them. Ranger on the other hand had left me several dozen messages, but he had never asked the question about when I'd be back. Even now, he hadn't asked.

"I didn't because I know, at some point you will be back," he answered my unspoken remark. Damn his ESP. "And whether that timeframe is a day, a week, or even a year…. It is up to you. I don't want you to come back before you are sure it is the right time," he said, before adding smiling "Though I'd obviously prefer it to be rather sooner than later."

I sat back, stunned for a moment. Though none of my friends pushed me to be back right this moment, none of them gave me a feeling of taking all the time I needed either. Of course my mother was a whole different story, but then again when wasn't she? She wanted me back preferably yesterday. I was almost certain she had already a list of suitors to set me up with as well.

Ranger spoke again before I actually could find words to say.

"You said you are not sure what you'll do when you come back… So no more bounty hunting?" he asked carefully. I couldn't decide whether he asked to make sure I'd finally gave up on a ridiculous idea like that I could walk around Trenton and get the 'bad guys'. Or whether he would be sad. Not that I had been much of a help to begin with. Other than distractions I was hardly ever helpful when it came to Ranger's captures.

"I don't know to be honest," I answered, and it was the truth. I liked bounty hunting, it was good money when you got your guy and the somewhat flexible workhours had its perks. But it was also a fact that half the mess my life had become was due to my job and the guys I went after. At this stage it was only a matter of time until I'd be finding one of my FTAs released from prison or wherever, coming to get revenge. And that, I really didn't need.

On the other hand, I didn't know what else to do. The economy was certainly not waiting for someone like me, who had barely any qualifications and whose more or less only talent was to attract chaos. I wonder who that would look in my CV though.

"Well, if that is the only thing keeping you back from Trenton, you can always work for RangeMan doing researches until you figure it out," he offered.

I liked working for him, but the issue was that he paid me too much for the work I did. I always felt like a charity or something similar considering the work I did and the work everyone else did. I hardly ever was at risk whereas Tank, Hal and the others practically barely had a day where they didn't have to worry about ending up in a hospital or worse.

"How long will you be in Savannah?" I asked, ignoring his offer for the moment.

"Not sure really. I was only planning on staying a few days, making sure my aunt wouldn't get herself into too much trouble. But now that I actually found you – though only by chance – I'm thinking about extending my stay. If that is okay with you of course…"

I was surprised by his statement. It was a free country after all, I couldn't tell him where he was allowed to be or not. But I recognized his offer as a try to not force himself in my life.

I only nodded, before adding a few moment later "Just…don't tell anyone."

Ranger nodded, understanding that I meant his guys. The thing is, despite how scary and angry they all looked they reminded me often off a bunch of girls who'd gossip all day long. Of course, only if it wasn't anything too serious. I really loved them and they always had my back when needed, but their gossip-habits were worse than a group of It-girls.

When we both had finished our food I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, writing down my new number and handed him the piece. He looked surprised, probably not having thought I'd hand it over. He paid for the food – mind included, despite the fact that I tried to protest – and we left. It felt strange in a way, seeing we actually hadn't solved anything, but maybe that wasn't the purpose to begin with. The two of us had always our own set of rules. And did we really have to solve anything? Maybe for once we should just let things progress by themselves and see where it would lead us.

* "You can't change someone." Apparently the rough translation would be "The old Moor will never be a good Christian"


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: I'm sorry you had to wait so long for an update, but this chapter was somewhat hard to write – though not sure why. I'm trying to move somehow forward without rushing or stalling too much. Bit of a warning, I'm certain Ranger is slightly OOC in this chapter – and Steph is all Dr. Phil and philosophical! Also, kudos to MarshaMac1215 for her review that made me realize I forgot Ranger explaining himself._

 _As I said before, Reviews, or rather what is said with them, can actually influence this story heavily._

* * *

Ranger surprised me to say the least.

I had given him my number almost a week ago and yet he had only called once. At first I was worried and angry, assuming he would fall back into the same pattern as before. But then I realized that he was not doing this with the intention of avoidance but because he wanted to give me my space. He had been carefully asking whether it was ok with me if he stayed a few days longer now that he had found me.

He texted me though. Quite a bit actually. The funny thing was that I knew as a matter of fact that Ranger hated texting. He was a guy that wanted to get things down _now_ and that was usually achieved by phone calls and not texting for an hour.

We had only met once during the week, which surprised me as well. But I refer back to the giving me space thing. It was a nice feeling to be honest, not to feel any sort of pressure to figure things out right now. I knew sooner or later I needed to really sit down and start making decisions, but for the moment it was nice not having to worry about much. It was also a nice feeling to have a familiar face around and knowing that if I needed something all I had to do was call.

About ten days in he called me a second time.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I'll have to return to Trenton. A problem came up that I need to look into. Before I leave I was wondering whether you'd like to have dinner with me?"

"When are you leaving?" I asked, feeling sad that he actually had to go. And wasn't that ironic? First I didn't want to be found and tracked down and now I didn't want him to leave. Maybe I was more screwed up then I had assumed until now.

"My flight leaves tomorrow morning at 7, so I'll probably be gone by five to make it to the airport and my flight on time."

"I'll work until six thirty tonight. But after that I'm free for dinner if you like and if that isn't too late."

He said he'd be leaving by five, which meant he'd be up by three, going for a run and getting ready afterwards. If that would have been me I'd skip dinner and go straight to bed but he surprised me again when he said he'd pick me up from the café after my shift.

For dinner we went to a place by the sea and I was surprised to find Ranger for once not eating his healthy-almost-no-fat food. Instead he ordered a burger and noticed my expression.

"Occasionally I indulge," he said, smiling at me.

"You know if you'd indulge more often than occasionally you might be less grumpy…" I joked at which he laughed.

"Grumpy?" he asked amused and I just shrugged.

"Well, less grouchy or…irritated."

"Trust me that has nothing to do with food or sugar-levels. It is more due to the fact that I constantly worry or worried when I knew you were out and about. I anticipated that one day I didn't get a call from you to come pick you up, but that I'd get a call from someone to ask me to come, identifying your body," he admitted softly.

"I…" I started, but was interrupted by Ranger.

"I know you and Morelli weren't always eye to eye when it came to your job. And I'm not saying I agree with his …wishes that you should stop working that job or stop working altogether, but it is hard to ignore that when you do your thing I'd have a lot better days if I knew you had at least a …sidekick."

"I do, I have Lula," I argued, wondering how quickly that escalated into serious topics.

"Babe," he said, giving me one of these looks. "I mean a sidekick who's… a bit more qualified. A much as Lula is determined and motivated, she isn't even able to use a gun. Don't let me start with her abandoning you occasionally at the worst times possible."

He had a point, I admit that.

"I don't want to tell you what to do with your life or how to do that job, but…I admit it isn't easy doing my job when my mind is with you and whether that phone call is about to come…"

"So you think about me…" I more or less mumbled.

"I always think about you, Babe," he responded. "As a matter of fact it is kind of hard not to think about you with all the mayhem and chaos following you around when you are chasing one of your FTAs," he added grinning.

Oh yeah, that chaos and mayhem was something I really could do without.

"When you are always thinking about me then why did you let things almost end the way they did?" I asked after a deep breath. It was the question that had always been on my mind and where I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to have an answer to. But then again, I wanted the answer, I just wasn't sure I'd like the reason. I hadn't planned on going into this now, but when we were already scratching more serious topics, we might just get this out of the way now.

He didn't say anything for a while. I was almost afraid he wouldn't say anything at all. But then he did.

"Because I was stupid."

That was all he said and I was slightly confused for a moment. I honestly had expected a bit more but then again, this was Ranger, the man of few words.

There was another long silence. He didn't say anything more and I refused to dive into this by fishing for more. So we sat there, me looking at him expectantly and him studying me. Eventually he gave in.

"I am not sure I'm the best option for you."

Well, that surely made things clear as mud now.

"Look I know there are probably a few bad guys out there trying to harm you and people closest to you. But as I said before, that shouldn't matter. I have a few of these in my life as well – though maybe not as dangerous, but still nuts enough. At this point I've been kidnapped, stalked, shot at, arrested, hit, held at gun and knifepoint and a few other things. It can't get much worse to be honest."

"It's just not the guys trying to harm you. I live a life that could …be over anytime. I get sent on missions I can't talk about and that no one else wants to do for a reason. I don't want you to settle for me and at some stage wake up, alone, realizing you threw your life away by taking a chance on me."

That much honesty shocked me, maybe mainly because I wasn't used to it – especially not from Ranger. And what I heard made me sad for many reasons. Ranger was a confident man, and radiated confidence with every fiber of his body. So hearing him think he thought he wasn't enough or not good enough broke a part of my heart.

"I… I don't settle, Carlos. And you are not an 'option'. You're a choice," I said serious and saw him almost smile. Ok, maybe I was sounding rather Dr. Phil in a way. "Your life might not be the average, normal life, but as you might have noticed by now, my life isn't either. As a matter of fact I don't seem to be able to do normal. If it isn't or rather wasn't Morelli, who posed a challenge, it's the FTAs I go after, my family or the job. I might not know what I'm going to do once I'm back in Trenton, but I know I'd like to have you in my life and it certainly isn't because I settle for you or you being an _option_."

"Babe…"

"I…" I started, interrupting whatever he was about to say. "I used to think I want easy. The easy life, no complications and everything picture perfect. Maybe that is my Burg upbringing – who knows. But over the last few weeks I realized that nothing is ever easy and the harder you have to fight for something, the better it actually is. I know I'm all philosophical now but… maybe I just grew up and realized a thing or two. You and I might not be ideal on paper and probably have the odds against us, but you know what? I don't care. If I don't try it, I won't know whether it will work."

There was another pause with silence for a moment. I was almost certain Ranger needed a moment to grasp the idea that I was now Dr. Phil and your next best self-help book all rolled into one. What a few weeks of solitude could do to you!

"Who are you?" I heard Ranger ask playfully after another minute passed by.

"I'm the grown-up version of Stephanie Plum," I answered laughing, taking a sip from my wine glass. "Well, not _too_ grown up," I added with a smile.

"So no fairytale perfect for you?" I heard Ranger asking and was about to argue instantly, but thought about it for a moment.

"When you think about it, they didn't have it easy either. Snow White was poisoned by her stepmother, Cinderella was more or less a slave – or cheap labor at least – for years and Sleeping Beauty was cursed and slept for years. Rapunzel was looked away in some tower, Mulan had to pretend to be someone she isn't. Sure, they had a happy end, but still had to fight for it and to get there. And wasn't that my point a few moments ago?" I asked smiling again.

Ranger looked at me once again curious, and I couldn't blame him. A part of me was surprised about the new me as well…

"I … I can't promise you forever. I wish I could, but I can't," he finally said and I knew what he meant.

"I don't want forever. Well… maybe I do," I said, smiling. "But for now…. I take the now and we see whether we can't somehow work our way towards forever."

After that our conversation went back to lighter topics and it became a more playful affaire once more. Which was good. I didn't want our last evening together to end with a serious and severe note. At this point I didn't know when I'd be seeing him again.


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: I guess we are slowly coming to an end for this little tale. I would guess it'll be only two or three more chapters after this. I finally got hit by inspiration in regards of Steph's future job and have to admit I was surprised why I didn't come up with it sooner. Also...I did actually research the requirements and if anyone wants to do the same... I'm interpreting them slightly... flexible :) Thanks to everyone for your continious patience with this story._

* * *

The night had ended around eleven, with Ranger dropping me off at my doorstep.

I had barely closed the door, before I wondered whether staying back here in Savannah was really my smartest idea. It certainly didn't feel like it right now. But then again, thinking about going ? Given I was quite ok at my job, but I could do without the weirdos I went after or the constant panic I might not get enough FTAs to make rent. Working for Ranger was technically getting rid of both issues, but I was also quite certain I wasn't cut out for a life behind a desk all day long. But I couldn't really get in the field since that would make me a liability and I knew that the guys RangeMen went after weren't people with petty crimes.

I really needed to think about that and I needed to think about it soon. But not tonight. Tonight I needed my bed.

I felt something tickling my nose. Swatting away whatever it was, I didn't seem to be successful since the tickling started a moment later once more.

Opening my eyes, I was surprised to see Ranger standing next to my bed.

"Ranger?" I asked sleepily and confused. I caught a glance at the clock on my bedside table and let out a groan. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"I forgot something," he almost whispered, for which I was grateful. Seeing it was shortly before five and I wasn't even really awake.

"What could you possibly have forgotten?" I asked, wrecking my brain whether something important – like his ID or similar – had slipped into my purse last night.

Instead of an answer I felt his hands pull me up in a sitting position and a moment later his lips touched mine. Well, I certainly was awake now!

It started as a gentle kiss, like testing and moved quickly into almost a fight for dominance.

"That's what I forgot," he said after several minutes of heated kissing. "A goodnight kiss. Well… seeing that it is morning, I guess it's goodnight and good morning rolled into one," he went on.

I couldn't help but smile. This was actually kind of cute, though I figured Ranger would have no desire of being associated with cute.

A moment later I felt his lips once more on mine. It was only short this time though.

"And that's goodbye," he said, letting go of me. "Unless you want to come with me…" he suggested cautiously.

His comment lingered in the air for a moment, before I sighed and shock my head.

"A part of me wants to go and follow you back to Trenton. But… I think I need a bit more time. Not that much more But I still need to make up my mind about what I'll do once I'm back…"

"My offer still stands…" he suggested and I knew he'd say that.

"I'll think about it," I said, biting my lip and I saw he didn't quite believe me. Not that I blamed him.

He nodded briskly, accepting my answer – not that he had much choice – and after another few moments he was gone and I could go back to sleep. Theoretically. But I was wide awake now and didn't see myself falling asleep anytime soon.

So I might as well start with my thinking and laying out plans for what I'd be doing in the future. I knew I was doing okay at being a BEA but I also knew being okay was maybe not enough. And I didn't know whether training would make me better. The training or rather physical stuff wasn't the issue. Seeing that I didn't go after guys that were life threatening, my issues were rather with myself. My spontaneous way would eventually probably get me killed. And if it wasn't that, it would be my curiosity. Though, my curiosity was also what might have helped find one or two of my FTAs.

And all of a sudden an idea hit me. Since I was already wide awake I swung out of bed, grabbed my laptop and powered it up. I needed to do some research on what was required for me new possible job. About ten minutes into googling what I thought could maybe be a great choice jobwise I realized I had almost everything I needed to get licensed.

I would probably need a bit of Ranger in regards of proof or recommendations and for once I actually was glad I stuck with bounty hunting for all these years. Working for Vinnie and ranger would work out great for me now. I knew Ranger wouldn't mind giving me a reference and Vinnie probably needed a bit of persuasion. But at first glance I had everything I really needed already. Except for asset of fingerprints, but I figured these would be no obstacle whatsoever.

The more I thought about my new job the better I liked it. I could still do what I did best – or rather at what I was good at – without having the threat of being shot or being a liability for Ranger. I had less lunatics to go after, which would sooth my mother and ultimately me or anyone who did care for me for that matter. I still could maintain my flexible hours and had no actual schedule to keep. This… would be great. Hopefully. All in all this was a win-win situation and I was almost certain I'd be finding plenty of clients very quickly. Now all I needed was an office – and a sign. Shiny, brass, low-key.

Stephanie Plum, P.I.!

And didn't that already almost sound like some kickass TV show, or what

 **tbc...**


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: Sorry for the delay again, I really hadn't expected this to take so long for an update. But RL and my job kinda became hectic for a while._

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Ranger had left. He had called me a few times and I had to admit knowing that he deliberately tried to give me space was liberating. I knew he would probably want to call every single day and make sure I was doing ok, but he wasn't. And I knew he had kept it our secret that he found me.

Otherwise I'd probably be having several dozen messages on my phone from all sort of people.

But… the longer I stayed down here in Savannah, the more I knew my time was coming to an end.

I knew what I wanted to do once back in Trenton and the longer I thought about it the more sense it made. It was a job made for me. Between my Burg connections and Eddy at the PD I was covered with ways of finding out stuff. Though having a natural curiosity did help as well.

I took a deep breath before pressing speed dial for Ranger. It was time to break the news to him. And I wasn't entirely sure how he'd take it. He had always been supportive of my choices – though I suspect some he didn't like – and never gave me any reason to think he might act any different now. But… you never knew. Morelli once had been supportive as well – though only because he quickly realized I wouldn't change my mind about my job.

"Yo," I heard his familiar greeting.

"Yo yourself," I replied, smiling. "Do you have a moment?" I ask, not wanting to keep him from something important. After all, this conversation could be held at a later point as well.

"For you, always," he answered smoothly and yep, I smiled like a lunatic at his comment. It was cheesy and yet cute and nice.

"I was thinking of returning back to Trenton soon," I said after having taken another deep breath. I wasn't sure why this was so hard, it wasn't as if Trenton was some unknown place I had never been to before.

"Say when and I'll have everything arranged," he replied, not missing a beat.

"I'll need to get a few things arranged before I can make a decision. Like… getting my grandma back to my parents so I have my apartment back…" I started, having him interrupt me.

"Leave her there, at your place."

"And where am I supposed to live?" I asked amused.

"Move in with me."

Just like that. As if it had no importance. And maybe it didn't because we were at a stage where Ranger and I knew each other's' habits. I admit, his place is… amazing. He has the best sheets and his bed is simply heaven. His housekeeper is a saint and his whole place was a massive upgrade to my rather unimpressive apartment. But… I couldn't just move in with him, could I?

"I… I'll think about it," I admitted and expected him to try and persuade me. That's what people usually did. But he surprised me by not going down that road.

"When you say you'll be back soon… I assume you came to terms with what you are going to do?" he asked curious and I took another deep breath. I nodded before realizing that he couldn't see me.

"Promise me you… won't laugh," I said, biting my lip. And why the hell was I so uncertain all of a sudden? It was perfect. Exactly what I needed. A good mix between bounty hunting and an office job. Well, a more unusual office job.

"Babe," he only said and I kind of had to agree. He had never laughed at anything I did. Not when I decided on going without donuts or kissing my relationship to Morelli goodbye just to return back to him a few weeks later. Not when I decided to go after an FTA that was so out of my league we weren't even in the same universe or when one of my distraction jobs for him went not as planned. Ranger probably was the only person in my life who never laughed about anything I did or planned doing.

"I want to open my own business," I said vaguely and was met with silence. Ranger gave me time.

"I want to become a PI," I finally volunteered. And quickly added "And I checked already the requirements. I would just… um… need some kind of recommendation from you, or more like a proof of what I have been doing for RangeMan for the past few years. And then I can get my license."

Before he could say anything I added "If you don't … um… mind."

And why the hell was I so uncertain all of a sudden? It wasn't as if Ranger had given me any reason to be. But then again, he was the first person I was running this idea by and…. well, usually when I had ideas people's first reaction was something along the lines of disbelief – in a negative way.

"Why would I mind?" he asked in a heartbeat. "Personally I think it is a great idea, but I'm not sure you are certain about the amount of work. It is quite an undertaking. I don't want to discourage you, because I know you can do it, but I also want you to be aware that the beginning will be… tough."

I didn't say anything for a moment, mainly because I didn't know what I should say. It wasn't as if I thought it would be a piece of cake and I also knew I needed a change. But Ranger was right. Had I actually thought this through? This was about more than just needing an office and finding a few people to work for or with. Last time I checked it wasn't as if people were waiting for a PI to appear. Trenton probably had already a few and I wasn't so sure how psyched they'd be if all of a sudden some newcomer would appear and poach on their turf.

"I… know," I said and it wasn't a lie. I knew it wasn't simple. I just… didn't know how to make it easier. "Maybe I need to research this a bit more…"

There was silence on his part now. Somehow this conversation did not turn out the way I thought it would. I hadn't expected there to be silence and sudden halts of conversation.

When I was about to bid my goodbye and hang up, Ranger spoke all of a sudden.

"You do that. And while you think about it and make sure it is something you definitely want to do, come and work for RangeMan. . I leave it up to you whether you just want to stay behind your desk or rather you want to team up with me or someone else and hit the road as well. You can also take over recon for a while if you want and follow a few people around town, finding out what they are up to. I leave it up to you…." He offered and I was a bit taken aback. Before I even had a chance of turning his offer down, he added "And don't insult me by saying I'd do it out of pity or charity. In case you haven't noticed, you are quite capable of doing this job. I wouldn't offer you a job if I wasn't convinced you wouldn't be an addition that would work well."

He knew me well. And he also knew my arguments.

"And once you know what you want to do for sure and you still want to pursue your idea of being an excellent PI, I have quite a few clients that occasionally are in need of one. I could do a referral or a recommendation. You'd get clients and I get more time to spend on high bonds or government jobs. Win-win from where I'm standing…"

Just like that. For a moment I was slightly concerned with how easy he made it sound. Technically he just solved two or three of my worries within seconds. And it would be ideal, but wouldn't I once again depend on someone? It wasn't as if I was on a whole "I'm independent and can do this all alone without your help" trip. But relaying on him again, after everything he already had done for me over the years? I really wasn't feeling comfortable with that.

I was about to argue my point again, when he interrupted my train of thought.

"Before you make a decision, just… sleep on it. And think about it thoroughly. Just remember what we have doesn't come with a price tag or a tally sheet."

And then he was gone, and I was left to my thoughts once more.


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: This is a bit of a very long chapter. For general sake... with the books I never had a real opinion about Mrs. Plum. She seems ok and comedic. I in general don't have the opinion that some of us seem to follow that potraits her as a radical that wants to marry Steph off regardsless what our heroine thinks Not that this idea is bad as such, usually it works quite well for these stories and the book makes her enough of a meh character that you can go either way in stories. For this story though I worked with a more radical Helen Plum. Worked well for the flow and the direction I needed to take :)_

* * *

The trust was I never really knew what I'd do after I got on that train out of Trenton. I had no plan, no idea and no clue. I just…ran with it, taking it one day at a time and coming up with some sort of a sketchy plan eventually. It had gotten me quite far and comfortable for now. I had a job that wasn't stressful (at least not too often) and didn't require me to run after men. I didn't have to worry about making rent and it was a nice change to not have your parents – or rather your mother – nagging about every life choice you had made so far. But I was also starting to get bored. Which was odd. But then again boredom had only visited before when things were slow regarding FTAs.

I had proven to myself and a few other people as well that I was well able to land on my feet and make it through a rough time. And even more importantly, I had proven that I didn't need a man to make a living. All these years my mother was set on the idea that I my whole purpose was to be married and pop children. It wasn't as if I had started taking on that way of thinking, but I knew once or twice I reached a point where I thought that maybe she was right and me marrying Joe was the best thing that could happen. Those times usually hit when I was having a really crappy day and was questioning my life and the choices I had made.

But seeing that I had walked away from it all – the people, the job, the responsibilities and the drama – and made a comfortable living for a while without a guy being involved was a refreshing thought. And knowing what I'd do once I'd be back in Trenton was even better. I had taken Ranger's words to heart and thought about things. And I still was certain my idea was good. I wasn't as if Ranger had disagreed and he had made some valid points in regards of the start of your own business. But I know if I chickened out now, I would never do it. My mother would get to me again, listing a hundred items why exactly this wouldn't work or was a bad idea. And all of these items on that list would interestingly be solved with one simple action: get married!

The weather had gotten cooler over the last days and looking to the sky, it seemed like it would start raining soon. I moved slightly for a moment, shifting the weight of my duffle bag that was slung over my shoulder and took a deep breath, before hitting speed dial on my actual phone that I hadn't used since I left Trenton. Well, except that one day, when I went to Florida to listen to my voicemails.

It rang only twice, before I heard his all too familiar "Yo"

I grinned for a moment, before replying with my own "Yo yourself."

There was silence for a moment, before I decided I take the lead of this conversation. At least for a little while.

"So… I wanted to give you the heads up that I'm heading back to Trenton…"

"Say when and I have it arranged," he sait without missing a beat.

"Well…. I'm actually on the platform and my train is supposed to be getting into Savannah anytime soon and I'll be on my way."

I was met with silence for a moment and assumed Ranger was thinking this through, maybe even being surprised that I was only giving him a few hours head start.

"What about your future plans? Have you thought about any of these as well?" he asked and I nodded, realizing too late that once again he couldn't see me.

"I did. And I still want to go ahead with my idea. I think it is a great idea and I'm able to this well…"

"And I agree," he replied again without missing a beat. On some days Ranger seemed to be my biggest fan and supporter.

"But you also made a few fair points in regards of getting into the business. So… how about … a partnership of sorts?"

"A partnership?" he asked curious and with a hint of amusement. Great, I was entertainment again – not that I minded much.

"A Business-partnership," I clarified and heard him laugh.

"Of course. What else would it be?!"

I could pretty much hear the grin in his voice.

"Like… a part-time job with RangeMan and a part-time job as PI. For the beginning anyway…" I said and bit my lip. He had offered something similar, but still. He could have changed his mind, or had someone talk sense into him over the course of the last few days.

"Babe," was all he said. Babe usually was all he said. Ranger had a way of giving the same word twenty different meanings depending on how he said it. This time it sounded like 'Why are you worried, I got this'.

In the distance I saw the train arriving. My last few moments in Savannah, Georgia started.

"I… The train is coming. How about I… drop by the office tomorrow morning and we set up a contract or something the likes?" I asked.

"Sounds good. Drop by anytime you want to. And… let me be the first to say "Welcome home"," he said.

"I'm not home yet," I offered as an answer.

"Babe, you are as good as here…" and then he was gone. I got on the train and was slowly leaving Savannah. I could have flown, but figured the train was a better option. It was cheaper and also gave me time to adjust. I had a few long hours ahead of me to slowly get prepared for my arrival back in Trenton.

I was calling Lula and Connie along the way, letting them know I was coming home but not telling them it would actually be today. I called Mary Lou next, telling her the same and decided to not call my mother. Up until now I wasn't sure what I'd be hearing. Whether she would just be happy that her daughter returned home or whether I'd be hearing an earful of how I actually thought it was a smart idea to get away. She would have plenty of time to do this once I was back home. Since I hadn't informed my grandma I was coming back I figured I'd be staying with my parents for a while. Technically speaking that was saving me a lot of money, but I'd probably paying with nervous breakdowns or worse.

The landscapes flashed by in a blur of green and blue, mixed with yellows and other colors occasionally and soon enough my stop came up. I grabbed my duffle bag and exited the train once we came to a stop.

Being back for the first time after what felt forever was weird. It was a strange feeling I couldn't quite place. Relief on one hand and also sadness on the other. I wasn't sad about being back, no, but… I was already feeling like I lost a part of my regained freedom. I made my way slowly towards the exit and was surprised to see Ranger waiting. I should have known the moment I told him I'd be back he would track down the exact time I'd have "touchdown" and seeing I mentioned a train it probably wasn't rocket science to figure out when I'd be getting back into town.

"Didn't I say I drop by your office in the morning?" I smiled at him, turning slightly so he could grab my duffle bag that he was aiming for. Once he had my duffle bag, he pulled me in and kissed me like he was a starving man and I was his first meal in weeks. Once he let go of my lips, he replied to my earlier remark.

"I figured you might need someone in your corner when going up against your mother…" he shrugged and softly guided me towards his car. The Turbo. God, how I had missed that car.

I was so focused on the car that his words only registered with me once I sat comfortably in the Turbo.

"My mother… wait…. What?"

"Babe, it's almost six pm. Isn't it dinner-time for your mother? And weren't you on your way there?"

"I…. guess," I said slowly, still processing the idea of Ranger coming to dinner at my parents' house.

We pulled up at my parents' house at exactly six pm, having probably broken a speed limit or two in the process.

My mother's reaction at having me back in Trenton was a strange mix between comedic and guilt. At least on my part. Especially when seeing that I came back with a guy – never mind that my mother had met Ranger a time or two before.

My mother seemed almost ecstatic about my return, which lasted a total of ten minutes before she started with her "let's get you married" speech. So much for happy about my return.

"Joe has been asking about you almost every day. Of course it didn't help that I knew nothing and couldn't tell him anything…" my mother said, placing a well-oiled guilty conscious on me.

"That was the whole point, mom. No one knowing where I was. And Joe and me don't have a future."

My statement was met with silence on my mother's part – but only for a minute or two. "Nonsense. You are made for each other. He asked you to marry him years ago. And you slowly get to an age where the selection of possible suitors thins out."

"Has it ever occurred to you that I don't want to get married?" I asked and might as well have just announced I was a lesbian. That would have been less painful for my mother. At least judging by her look. My mother was old-school. For her a woman's only job was to get a husband and children. Work was for the man, the household and family was a woman's responsibility.

"What has Joe ever done to you, Stephanie? Why are you being so difficult?"

"For once he never supported me in any of my decisions," I started, seeing my mother almost roll her eyes.

"Maybe because your ideas were stupid and just crazy. When will you realize that settling down and starting a regular life, without drama and craziness and mayhem is the best idea?"

I saw Ranger shift, and assumed he was about to give my mother a piece of his mind. Before he could, I decided to fight my own battles. It was about time. I rested my hand on his thigh, letting him know to let me handle it. He only smiled at me softly and for a moment I was thinking I should just tell my mother that one of the other reasons why Joe and me had no future was Ranger. In a lot of ways he was way better then Joe. I had said he was my biggest fan and supporter, but in a weird way he also was my own, personal cheerleader. And _that_ image just made me snicker for a moment, which got me weird looks from the man himself.

"Maybe my ideas were … unconventional, but at least I had a life and made a living. I would be bored out of mind when I had to sit around all day and bake and cook and watch children, just to wait for my husband to come home. I need a reason to get up in the morning and being responsible for the household and family isn't good enough of a reason. I … don't need a guy to depend on and who brings the money home. I'm well capable of doing that myself. Maybe not as …elegant as other, but I do alright."

"Stephanie, listen…" my mother interrupted by I didn't care. I was giving her a piece of my mind. I should have done that years ago.

"Look at Valerie. She was married, with kids and had no job anymore. Look at how that turned out for her. A husband who screwed the babysitter half his age, having to move back here with her kids, with no job and no money. Marriage isn't the answer or solution to anything."

"But she got married again!"

"Yes, she did. But does she seem happy? I'm not saying Albert isn't a good guy, but he is also not the love of her life."

"That doesn't matter…" my mother said and I was actually taken aback. Was her the idea of her daughters being married of to the first guy who showed an interest more important than their happiness?

"But it should."

"I was always hoping Joseph Morelli would be good for you and manage to tame that wildness you seem to be so set on down!"

I was quiet for a moment, deciding this evening had come to an end. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe some women aren't meant to be tamed. Maybe they need to run free until they find someone just as wild to run with them?" **

For the first time in years my mother looked taken aback. I decided this was my cue to leave, so I got up, pulled Ranger more or less with me and … I realized too late that I had planned of staying at my parents until my grandma was either giving me my place back or until I found something new. Escaping was making for a lousy return later. That would defy all my groundwork just a few moments ago.

"Proud of you Babe," I heard Ranger from the left, before being pulled against him and I felt his lips on the top of my head. I snuggled into him and let out a groan of frustration since I needed to rethink my plan.

"Stay with me tonight. Or… in an empty apartment down on four if you prefer that," he offered, wrapping his arm a bit tighter around me. I was surprised. Had I once again said out loud what I had been thinking?

"You mentioned in our last conversation that your grandmother is at your place. I figured that hasn't changed in the last few days," he said, holding the door to his Turbo open for me and closing it once I was seated.

"I guess Haywood it is," I said smiling and off we were again.

* * *

**Quote from episode Ex and the City, Season 2, episode 18 from Sex and the City.


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: Sorry about the delay, but I have to admit I wrote myself into a corner with that last chapter and I wasn't sure how to get out of it again without re-writting some of the earlier chapters. I didn't... I managed to find my way. Also the fact that I had to get up at 3am for the past few weeks for my job didn't help, since by the time I came home I went straught to my bed, nevermind that it was way too early for that... At this stage I guess there is only an epilogue left, seeing that maybe it's time the story comes to an end - especially judging by the numbers and therefore declining interest. Hop_ _efully the epilogue won't take me as long ..._

 _Hope the chapter was anyway worth the wait!_

* * *

The drive to Haywood was spent in silence. Ranger was in his zone and for once, so was I. This evening somehow had not really played out how I had imagined. Sure, I wasn't naïve enough to think my mother would suffocate me in hugs and celebrate my return, but I wasn't expecting another interrogation about my life and my plans from this point forward.

"She's wrong, you know that, right?" I heard Ranger all of a sudden from my left.

Surprised I looked at him. I was actually expecting we'd be driving in silence until reaching Haywood. "Your ideas were never crazy or stupid. Unconventional yes, but you already said that yourself. You don't need Morelli, you don't need me as such, hell you don't need any man in your life. Especially not when they belittle and underestimate you. I guess you proven over and over again that whatever gets thrown your way, you can handle it."

Instead of answering I just sighed. Not because of Morelli or my mother or that he thought I could handle everything that gets thrown my way, no. I sighed because he thought I wouldn't need him. Sure, I took us on a break for several months and vanished out of his life for a while, but that didn't mean I didn't need him. I just needed time to come to terms with a few things and also with my feelings and my life in general.

The thing is I _always_ needed Ranger. Whether that be in regards of cars, jobs, expertise, someone to bounce one of my crazy ideas off from or …well… in a romantic kind of way. Ranger had managed to manifest himself into my life like no one before him and almost certainly like no one after him. So, I said the only thing that made sense right now.

"I do need you. For… so many things."

A few seconds later we arrive at Haywood's underground parking. Ranger takes my duffle bag and together we make it to the elevators where he presses the button for five – which has me confused for a moment.

Before I can question anything the doors ping open and I more or less get pulled out of the elevator and fall right into Lester's arms which close around me almost instantly. I guess he must have missed me. And judging by the guys standing around us he wasn't the only one. I see pretty much every one of RangeMan smiling at me.

"Next time you decide on a vacation, give us a heads up and we come with you," Lester grins at me and I can barely contain myself from rolling my eyes.

"It wasn't a vacation as such. And… the whole point of not telling anyone was so that I could spent time thinking about one thing or another…."

"Yeah, like you finally dumping my cousin's ass and realizing I'm a way better fit for you. About damn time, Beautiful."

"Um… yeah, something along the lines," I say giggling and this time rolling my eyes. I might have heard Ranger next to me growl. Territorial much? The weird thing was that I liked it. And I had hated it when Joe had done almost the same thing. But Ranger was… different.

Tank pulled me into a hug next, which was odd to say the least. Tank wasn't usually big on emotion or a display of them. "I hope you found what you hoped to find…" he simply said and I just nodded.

Bobby was next, followed by Cal, Zero and a few others. The last one in line was Hector. "¡Bienvenido a casa!"

"Thanks, Hector," I just said, hugging him as well and being once again surprised. I choose to let the "home" part of his greeting slip, seeing that I wasn't entirely sure where home was right now.

"Good that you back," Hector went on in his broken English. "Boss was not same sin te."

So I heard. From several people.

"You stay, si?" he asked when I was just smiling at him. There was a moment when I thought I heard a bit of hope and also fear in Hector's voice. And _that_ was ridiculous. Hector was a guy who wasn't afraid of anything or anyone. The whole world was afraid of Hector, but not the other way around.

I just nodded at his question and saw him smile at he before turning around and leaving. The other guys eventually did the same when the welcomes were done and in the end it was just me and Ranger again, with everyone else getting back to whatever they had been doing before I came of the elevator.

A moment later Ella strode past us, a tray in her hands, which was filled with all sorts of desserts. I looked at him surprised and he just smiled his almost smile at me, before guiding me towards hi office where Ella was already busy setting everything up. When she was finished she came to me, pulled me silently into a hug and kept me in her arms for a while. "I'm glad you are back home, Stephanie."

And then she was gone.

"I figured since we left your parent's place before dessert, I owed you some of that…" Ranger laughed, pulling me towards the two-seater couch in the corner and sat down, once I was sitting. He pulled the small table closer to us, before getting up again. I watched him going to his desk and looking for something while I started on the first dessert. He wouldn't take one anyway, so I knew he wouldn't mind that I already started.

He handed me a stack of papers at which I looked curious.

"It is a contract," he said, sitting down next to me again. "A rough draft anyway."

"For what?" I asked still confused and in between bites of Tiramisu.

"For whatever you choose to do for RangeMan. Desk-jobs, bounty hunting, Distractions or even if you want to get already started on your PI work."

He must have noticed my hesitation. "Nothing is set in stone, Babe. It is a rough draft, with no specifics. That will be added once you actually know what you'll want to do. Or if you want to work for RangeMan. If you want to do it all on your own, and by yourself, that is of course possible as well. I just want you to know that the offer of my help is out there and yours to take if you'd like. There are no stipulations and if you want to work for RangeMan full- or part-time is up to you. Your salary however will have to be negotiated…"

"Ohhh," I said, amused. "You sure about that? I'm a tough negotiator," I informed him, which was a lie. I sucked at negotiating. But he didn't need to know that.

"As am I, so I'd say, bring it on," he said, amused as well and somehow I wasn't sure whether he didn't know that I lied. And of course he was good at negotiating. Was there a thing this man wasn't good at?

"They could take a while…" I said, putting down my fork. All of a sudden, I wasn't that hungry anymore – well, not for dessert anyway.

"And I might have some very specific ideas you might not agree with," I continued. Technically that was a lie as well, especially since I didn't have _any_ idea at all for now. Maybe I should read his proposition first of all.

"I might agree to a lot more than what you think," he simply said.

I laughed, before continuing. "These negotiations might take some time."

"Take all the time you need," was all he said, in his calm and collected way.

"You sure?" I asked in mock surprise. "They might take place day and _night._ "

"What kind of negations are we talking about again?" he asked partly amused and puzzled as well.

"The best kind," I just said, before doing something I hadn't done until this point. I initiated things with Ranger. Usually it had always been him before, who pulled me into alleys next to the bail office or who showed up for me rescue or just for a social call.

But that was in the past. That was also when I wasn't sure who was my better fit and where I'd still considered Morelli an option.

Ranger's lips were as soft and demanding as I remembered them. The fact that I initiated thing didn't mean anything since a quick moment after I moved in on him, he took control of the situation. He barely let me up for air – only when breathing really became an issue, and I decided to maybe make one last suggestion for tonight.

"Maybe we should move these tough negotiations to a more … private location."

And that also answer his earlier question about whether I'd stay up on seven with him or spent the night on four.


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: This has been sitting on my mind for the past month now and has driven me insane. The fact that there is an unfinished story is something that unsettles me. Sorry…._ _So… as promised the epilogue. A few of you asked for me to not write the epilogue right away but throw a few more chapters in, but honestly, I feel like the end for this story has come and writing a few more chapters might unnecessarily stretch out what needs to be done. But thank you everyone who reviewed, followed and fav'd. It means a lot to a writer, trust me on this! Until next time. Thanks!_

* * *

 **A few months later**

Being my own boss and having my own business was exhilarating. I made my own – and sometimes very crazy – hours and worked my butt off. But I didn't mind and in the end it was worth all the effort and work.

After plenty of negotiations with Ranger we managed to work out the perfect deal. Negotiating with Ranger was a lot easier than expected. We both made long lists of terms we wanted to push through and then spent long hours debating why this and that point was essential. We found a good balance between our points and ended up being happy with the results.

I had moved into an office next to RangeMan. Ranger had offered to use one of the empty offices on the first floor, but I declined. I found his offer well-meant but somehow figured people wouldn't find me quite as easy if they had to answer a dozen questions by the front desk just to see me. On some days getting into RangeMan was harder than conquering a fort.

At the beginning my PI agency was small and doing ok-ish. My door wasn't run in by potential clients and my first paying customers had actually been relatives or people being referred by relatives. And then RangeMan came and referred plenty of their clients to me whenever something came up that wasn't really offered to be done by RangeMan. Though I figured the things RangeMan did or didn't do was a bit of grey area and depending on the client. But seeing it was at a time where RangeMan had been rather busy, Ranger was glad to have someone to refer clients to that wouldn't require for him to allocate manpower to a job.

I was happy because it meant I could pay my bills and loans. Though the referrals came from RangeMan it didn't feel like some sort of pitying like earlier jobs for RangeMan itself had felt. I actually worked my butt of instead of screwing something up that was supposed to be easy. Not all cases were with the desired happy ending and some I actually refused right from the start, but …things were going well.

The same could be said about Ranger and me. Despite our issues and my strong desire for independence we managed to be what Lester referred to as _fun couple_. Up to this point I'm still not entirely certain what exactly that meant, but it didn't sound bad, so…

Ranger liked using my services as some sort of contractor. Whenever he needed a helping hand with something or just needed someone, he called me, a contract was drawn up and I ended up being paid at the end of whatever he needed me to do. It didn't matter whether it were searches, observing someone or a distraction, like the one I was getting ready for right now.

The specifics had been blurry to say the least. I figured Lester had been the one left in charge to get the information required to me. Well, if there actually had been information. All his piece of paper read was _look hot and sexy and cheap. Run down bar_

I ended up with a Marilyn Monroe-ish dress that was technically knee-length, but backless and with a halter neck which showed enough skin one could see my belly button. I straightened my hair and applied several thick layers of make-up. Staring in the mirror in front of me I hardly recognized myself. Good, if I had problems recognizing myself other wouldn't have an easy time either. That again meant my mother wouldn't get a dozen phone calls telling her that her daughter must be a frequent shopper at Sluts'R'Us.

Half an hour later Cal had the honor of getting my microphone and earpiece in place. The options of where to hide them were very limited due to lack of fabric. Ten minutes we were pretty certain the way he had managed to hide them was ok enough. If I didn't move too sudden and frantic I should be fine.

It took me ten minutes to lure our guy out and I might have just broken my own record. When Tank and Ranger waited for me at the exit and our FTA realized what he just walked into he yelled "Puta" my way. Of course I was a whore looking the way I did.

I'm almost certain I didn't imagine Ranger grabbing the FTA rougher than necessary all of a sudden. I followed them a few steps behind, but still able to listen to their exchange, ranger's windbreaker now comfortably draped around my shoulders.

Our guy was ranting in Spanish how all his problems were always caused by women and that all of us women were _putas_ to begin with. If it wasn't for us he wouldn't be in this situation. And how was it that always the guy got the blame while the women walked free?

"La violación no es un problema de la mujer, que es el tipo que no puede mantenerlo en su pantalón. Si en realidad nos trataría a poco con un respeto tal vez nosotras las mujeres no estaríamos fuera de la sangre y después de su cabeza," ( _Rape isn't the woman's problem, it's the guy who can't keep it in his pants. If you'd actually treat us with a bit respect maybe us women wouldn't be out for blood and after your head.)_ I informed him, seeing his eyes go wide when he realized I had understood every word he had just said. I remembered that his rep sheet included rape, assault, domestic abuse and indecent exposure. While I'm certain he was responsible for himself and most of these crimes, I also figured that his usual lady friends might dress more regularly the way I was looking right now and might not have too high expectations Not saying they were to blame, but they probably weren't quite as innocent in all of this either.

Once our FTA was seated in the SUV Ranger turned towards me.

"You alright, Babe?" he asked, just like very time after a distraction.

"I actually want to crawl into a shower and scrub every inch of me, hoping I'd feel less filthy. He kind if gave me the creeps," I admitted, seeing him nod.

"I could help you," he suggested at which I needed to laugh.

"I'm sure you could…."

"From that little Spanish exchange I assume you are still taking courses? You still have time for that, Babe?" he wonder, knowing how crazy busy my schedule had become.

"Actually I switched to online courses," I admitted. "It means I can stay somewhat flexible. The only downside is that with the online courses I only have exams at the end of the semester. With my actual classes I had occasionally a test in between, just for measurement where I stood in regards of progress," I answered, letting him guide me towards his Porsche.

"Hm…" I only heard Ranger, before he grabbed my hand and pulled forward, turning us and pressing my back against the car with his body pressed against mine. "I'm good in Spanish," he joked, making me laugh for a moment. Secretly I loved it when he spoke Spanish, it was kinda hot and sexy and suave and just…. well, hot. "I could come up with a few interesting tests and a reward system for good scores," he mumbled into my hair, before pushing my head upwards and placing a kiss on my lips. I couldn't help but laugh at his suggestion. It was so… _Ranger_. The guy evaporated sex with every step he took, so him coming up with a _reward system_ to test me and my Spanish was amusing. And also very exciting to be honest. Turned out Ranger could get _very_ creative.

"Hmmm, tell me more about that," I probed once he let me up for air.

Hard to believe there was a time where I was literally lost in translation and the changes that came with it.

The running and thinking and disappearing from the face of the earth. I didn't regret it, seeing that it was necessary at that time and that in the end it all worked out.

And wasn't that all that mattered.

Looking at the guy in front of me and seeing the love in his eyes and thinking about the happiness we both ended up finally finding I know it was. It was all that really mattered. And so did he.

Now, about that reward system….

 **:.:.:.:.:..::..::..::..:: THE END ::..::..::..::..::.:.:.:**


End file.
